Legenda i człowiek Cz X Splątane ścieżki
by Siean Riley
Summary: New World Zorro - Los i wybory różnie plotą ludzkie życie. Dziesiąta część opowieści o Zorro i Victorii.
1. Rozdział 1 Klucz

_**Od autora.**_ _No i znów, po dłuższej przerwie, wracam do opowieści._

* * *

 **SPLĄTANE ŚCIEŻKI**

* * *

 **Rozdział 1. Klucz**

* * *

Woda w strumieniu pluskała cicho, a plamki przesianego przez liście słonecznego światła migotały na jej powierzchni. Felipe rozsiadł się w zagłębieniu między korzeniami potężnego drzewa i przymknął oczy.

Zazwyczaj przychodził w to miejsce nie tyle na ryby, choć w potoku były pstrągi, co pomyśleć. Wędka stanowiła tylko dobrą wymówkę, gdzie był, w razie gdyby ktokolwiek go pytał. Ale zwykle nie pytano. _Don_ Alejandro dawno już scedował odpowiedzialność za chłopca na Diego, a młody de la Vega zdawał się rozumieć, że jego podopieczny potrzebuje od czasu do czasu samotności. Nie, żeby go to nie obchodziło. Felipe był wystarczająco dobrym obserwatorem i dostatecznie dobrze znał swego starszego przyjaciela, by widzieć jego badawcze spojrzenia za każdym razem, gdy wychodził czy wracał, szczególnie po jakiejś kłótni. Nie miał też pewności, czy ten zakątek jest dla Diego tak nieznany, jak miał nadzieję. Co prawda nigdy się tam nie spotkał ani z młodym de la Vega, ani z Zorro, ale nie oznaczało to pewności, że nie był obserwowany. Czasem mu to przeszkadzało, w końcu nie był już dzieckiem, nad którym należy nieustannie czuwać, a czasem był wdzięczny swemu starszemu przyjacielowi za to poszanowanie jego chęci izolacji.

A czasem po prostu miał dosyć. Dosyć tego szacunku i spokoju, świadomego czy wymuszonego, z jakim Diego przyjmował każdą jego reakcję; wysiłku, jaki wkładał w to, by zrozumieć jego, Felipe, motywy. Bo on przecież nie mógł zrozumieć. Nigdy nie był tak odizolowany. Niektórzy mogli sarkać, nazywać _caballero_ dziwakiem, ale i tak młody de la Vega cieszył się powszechnym szacunkiem i przyjaźnią. Więc na pewno nie pojmował, ba, nie mógł pojąć, że cała troska i cierpliwość, z jaką podchodził do chłopca, tylko podkreślała odsunięcie Felipe od życia innych. Barierę, jaka stała pomiędzy nim a resztą ludzi, czy to mieszkańców Los Angeles, czy samej hacjendy.

Jednak, niezależnie od swej złości, Felipe wiedział, że nie powinien oskarżać Diego. Przez lata nauczył się od niego wielu rzeczy, w tym rozkładania na drobne kawałeczki tego, co się czuło, co złościło, czy bolało, tak długo, aż dało się dostrzec prawdziwe tego przyczyny. Wiedział więc, że to nie cierpliwość Diego go najbardziej męczyła. Tępak, kaleka, pomyleniec… w pamięci chłopaka zapisało się dość zasłyszanych określeń, by nie miał wątpliwości, jak jest spostrzegany przez niektórych mieszkańców pueblo. Nieprzyjemne żarty, drwiny, kąśliwe czy pogardliwe uwagi wygłaszanych to za jego plecami, to w twarz, i na które nie mógł odpowiedzieć, rozmawianie o nim tak, jakby nie stał tuż obok. Nawet ci bardziej mu przychylni też potrafili go zignorować, czy mówić o nim tak, jakby go przy nich nie było. Póki był dzieciakiem, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wtedy wystarczało tylko chwilowe ukrycie się gdzieś w stodole bądź wycieczka nad strumień. A gdy jeszcze zaczął pomagać Zorro, świadomość tajemnicy dodatkowo ułatwiała mu znoszenie takiego traktowania. Mógł znieść drwiny, bo wiedział coś, o czym ci ludzie nie mieli pojęcia. Był od nich lepszy, szybszy, sprytniejszy. Zorro ratował mieszkańców pueblo, a on mu pomagał i tylko jemu Zorro ufał.

Ale zdał już sobie sprawę z tego, że przygoda z Zorro kiedyś się zakończy. Zrozumiał to, kiedy musiał się pogodzić ze stałą obecnością Victorii. Diego miał żonę, a teraz też i córkę, i wierzył, że któregoś dnia jeździec w czerni przestanie krążyć po okolicach Los Angeles. Ba, był nawet czas, gdy wydawało się, że tak już się stało! A on, Felipe, miał ułożyć swoje życie po swojemu. Diego powiedział mu to wprost. Nie można było zatrzymać czasu i Felipe z chłopca zmieniał się w mężczyznę. Jego prawem i obowiązkiem było własne życie. Mogli współdziałać, wspólnie planować akcje przeciw _alcalde_ , lecz miał mieć też swoje życie i swoje sprawy, takie, jakich pragnął. Ale, co podkreślił młody de la Vega, nie związane z Zorro.

Tylko że własny dom, jakiś zawód czy rodzina… To było nieosiągalne dla kaleki. Dlatego Felipe miał czasem ochotę gryźć i kopać, nie mogąc inaczej okazać swojej bezradnej furii. Kiedy indziej powtarzał sobie, że powinien się pogodzić z tym, iż niemota skazała go na samotność i bezradne trwanie pod ochroną de la Vegów. Teraz też uciekł do swej kryjówki, bo nie chciał, by ktokolwiek w domu spostrzegł jego rozpacz.

Zasłyszana przypadkiem rozmowa była wręcz bolesna i nie pomagało, że nie tylko jego tak bezceremonialnie obgadywano. Ojciec Any nie ukrywał przed sąsiadami swoich nadziei związanych z przyjaźnią córki i wychowanka de la Vegów, a oni bez skrupułów obmawiali go we własnym gronie. Tylko lata ćwiczeń w podsłuchiwaniu dla Zorro pozwoliły Felipe nie drgnąć, gdy po drugiej stronie wozu dwie plotkarki podjęły temat jego i jego przyjaciółki. Machinalnie rozplątując grzywę wałacha przysłuchiwał się komentarzom na temat sprytu człowieka, który chciał wydać córkę za mąż nie kłopocząc się jej wianem, i złośliwym uwagom na temat tego, jak korzystne dla bystrej kobiety może być posiadanie męża–kaleki. Zignorowałby to, bo nie raz i nie dwa słyszał takie uwagi i wiedział, jak bardzo są one fałszywe, ale jedno zabolało go do żywego. Głębokie przekonanie kobiet, że dla Any on będzie tylko kluczem do miękkiego łóżka, barwnej spódnicy i sytego posiłku, bo dziewczyna nie będzie w stanie pokochać ułomnego męża.

Jako dziecko, Felipe wypłakiwał się w końskie grzywy czy tak jak teraz, siedząc nad strumieniem. Teraz nie chciał płakać, nawet w samotności. Skulony, zapatrzony w wodę, strugał kolejne kawałki gałęzi, usiłując zapomnieć krzywdzące słowa.

Wezbrany po deszczu potok szumiał i pluskał, zagłuszając wszystko dookoła, tak że chłopak zorientował się w zagrożeniu, kiedy było już za późno. Szorstka, jutowa płachta spadła mu na głowę i ramiona, skutecznie unieruchamiając, a ciężar przygniótł do ziemi. Szarpnął się, próbując poderwać, ale bezskutecznie. Napastnik z łatwością skrępował go i powlókł za sobą, a gdy Felipe zaczął wierzgać i kopać, uderzył go dostatecznie silnie, by na chwilę zamroczyć. Potem znów przydusił chłopaka do ziemi, tym razem wiążąc mu nogi w kostkach i za chwilę Felipe został przewieszony przez coś, co niewątpliwie było siodłem, zaś sznur, jakim okręcono jego ramiona, został chyba przywiązany do łęku. Teraz całą uwagę chłopaka pochłonęło opanowanie mdłości. Poważnie obawiał się, że jeśli pozwoli sobie na torsje, udusi się w zwojach materiału.

W końcu zatrzymali się na dłużej i porywacz znów gdzieś zaciągnął swego jeńca. Oszołomiony, obolały po jeździe z głową w dół, Felipe desperacko starał się odzyskać orientację. Nic nie widział. Pod stopami nie mógł wyczuć niczego konkretnego, bo ledwie muskał palcami grunt, ale napastnik musiał być silny, skoro ciągnął go przytrzymując tylko jedną ręką. Chłopak czuł wyraźnie mocno umięśnione ramię, a każda jego próba szamotaniny była ukrócana szturchańcem. Płachta była gęsta i cuchnąca stęchlizną, ale spod tej woni wyczuwał inną, znajomą w jakiś nieokreślony sposób. Skupił się na niej i uświadomił sobie, że tak pachniały niektóre chemikalia w jaskini. Przez moment Felipe podejrzewał, że to jakiś wyjątkowo głupi żart, ale zaraz zrezygnował z tej myśli. Diego nie robił takich niespodzianek, nie jemu.

Wreszcie napastnik zerwał płachtę z Felipe. Chłopak drgnął i się skulił. Jego porywacz okazał się mocno zbudowanym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu, o ciemnej skórze i jeszcze ciemnym zaroście. Nie miał już na sobie zdobionego złotem surduta, ale Felipe rozpoznał go od razu. Doktor Lorenzo Lozano wrócił do Los Angeles.

Przez dłuższą chwilę hipnotyzer przypatrywał się swojemu jeńcowi, jakby szacując, kogo schwytał i na ile może sobie z więźniem pozwolić. Felipe, po pierwszym rozpoznaniu, odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał prowokować, a jeszcze bardziej nie chciał ryzykować, że zostanie zahipnotyzowany.

Nie na wiele to się zdało. Lozano usiadł o krok przed chłopakiem i ujął go pod brodę, by zmusić do spojrzenia na wisior zrobiony z przedziurawionej monety.

– Popatrz tutaj – polecił.

Felipe zamknął oczy i wykręcił się z uchwytu.

Uderzenie w policzek zapiekło niczym ogień i odrzuciło mu głowę w bok, ale oczu nie otworzył.

Drugie uderzenie. I tym razem ręka wczepiona we włosy, niemal wyrywająca je z skóry.

– Patrz na mnie!

Zacisnął powieki jeszcze mocniej. Nie miał zamiaru przyznawać się, że słyszy polecenie, to mogło go ochronić przed hipnotyzerem.

Lozano puścił go, ale za moment… Jego kopniak był niewiele lżejszy od końskiego. Podrzucił Felipe do góry, aż chłopak się okręcił i upadł twarzą do ziemi. Za moment magik znów złapał go za włosy i podciągnął do pozycji siedzącej.

– Głupi, głupi smarkaczu – wysyczał. – Chciałem to załatwić szybko, ale jeśli będziesz się tak upierał, nacierpisz się.

Następnego kopniaka nie było, ale Lozano poderwał Felipe na nogi i popchnął przed siebie, tak, że chłopak poleciał na twarz. Szarpnął się, odruchowo próbując złagodzić upadek, uderzył boleśnie o kamienie, ale gdy mężczyzna znów się nad nim nachylił, niemal odruchowo kopnął go spętanymi nogami.

Kolejny policzek był tak silny, że Felipe poczuł w ustach smak krwi z rozciętego policzka. Ale po tym Lozano go zostawił. Gdy chłopak ostrożnie otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że magik krząta się przy ognisku.

– Jesteś bardzo nierozsądny, smarkaczu – powiedział, tym razem bez gniewu. – Zgaduję, że byłeś tamtego dnia na targu i widziałeś, co potrafię. Cóż, to twój wybór. Ja chcę, byś coś dla mnie zrobił i dostanę to. Nieważne, jak się będziesz upierał.

Mówił wręcz łagodnie, ale coś w jego tonie spowodowało, że Felipe poczuł zimny dreszcz.

x x x

– Felipe? Felipe! – Diego przechodził z pokoju do pokoju nawołując półgłosem. – Vi, nie widziałaś może Felipe? – zapytał żony.

– Od rana nie – odpowiedziała.

Diego oparł się o futrynę, by przez chwilę cieszyć się widokiem Victorii. Jego żona, w miękkiej domowej sukni, siedziała wygodnie w fotelu z Clarą na kolanach. Musiała kilka chwil wcześniej skończyć karmić córkę, bo teraz kołysała ją łagodnie, czekając, aż dziecko uśnie.

– Powinienem cię namalować – zauważył cicho.

– Mnie? Ale…

– Raz już namalowałem twój portret. Ale teraz… teraz bym cię namalował właśnie taką, z Clarą na rękach, jako Madonnę…

– Diego!

– To już stara tradycja – zaśmiał się cicho – że Madonny i święte mają rysy ukochanych malarza.

– Może i tradycja, ale podobno szukasz w tej chwili Felipe – przypomniała mu.

Diego uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, widząc rumieniec na policzkach Victorii i uznał, że wzmianka o szkicach, jakie leżały w jego gabinecie, była w tej chwili zbędna. Pokaże żonie dopiero ukończoną podobiznę.

– Tak, szukam. Zniknął z drukarni w połowie składu.

Miękkie rozczulenie, z jakim Victoria przytulała dziecko, znikło bez śladu. Felipe nie miał w zwyczaju przerywać pracy nad wydaniem bez wyjątkowo ważnej przyczyny.

– Przyjechał transport z papierni – mówił dalej Diego. – Przenosiliśmy z woźnicą arkusze do magazynu, a on zajmował się zaprzęgiem. Zniknął, zanim skończyliśmy. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co usłyszał.

– To go poszukaj – odparła. – I tym razem dopilnuj, by wyjaśnić tę sprawę do końca.

Diego tylko kiwnął potakująco głową i ruszył do biblioteki. Victoria tylko potwierdziła, co podejrzewał. Felipe musiał usłyszeć coś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego dla siebie, skoro nie pojawił się w domu, a jeśli tak, to należało go szukać na wzgórzach za hacjendą. To zaś najlepiej mógł zrobić Zorro.

Klin nieużytków, jaki rozciągał się za hacjendą, łączył się ze wzgórzami. Zorro wiedział, że Felipe miał tam swoje ulubione zakątki, gdzie zaszywał się, gdy miał wszystkiego dosyć, co ostatnimi czasy zdarzało się coraz częściej. Część tych miejsc była znana Diego jeszcze z jego własnych, szczenięcych lat, kiedy to też uważał, że skrycie się z książką gdzieś nad strumieniem będzie dla niego pożyteczniejsze niż udawanie uprzejmego gospodarza wobec gości ojca. Jednak Felipe znalazł również kilka nowych kryjówek, wyłącznie dla siebie, a młody de la Vega starannie je omijał. Nie było to rozsądne z taktycznego punktu widzenia, bo zdarzyło się już w przeszłości, że chłopak natknął się na koczujących na pustkowiach _desperados_ , ale Diego uważał, że należy mu się taka swoboda.

Teraz nie miał zamiaru podkradać się ostrożnie pod kolejne dolinki i obserwować z pewnej odległości, czy nie ma tam Felipe, a potem przeszukiwać puste kryjówki, by mieć pewność, że go tam w międzyczasie nie było. Był prostszy sposób. Ślady Pinto znalazł już na granicy pomarańczowego sadu. Znaczone gwiazdą podkowy klaczki odbiły się w mokrym piasku na brzegu strumienia. Krawędzie odcisków wciąż były ostre i wyraźne, koń galopował tędy najdalej kilka godzin wcześniej, kierując się w stronę wzgórz.

Trop poprowadził Zorro poprzez wąwóz do obszernej doliny, prawie na granicy ziem de la Vegów. Tam pod skalnym nawisem Felipe urządził sobie prymitywne obozowisko. Prosta osłona, by skryć się przed deszczem, legowisko z gałązek, by mieć gdzie się położyć, wygasłe popioły ogniska… Jednak chłopaka tu nie było.

Za to znaki na ziemi opowiadały wszystko. Nadejście kogoś obcego, zaskoczenie, daremna walka, odejście przybysza z koniem. Ktokolwiek napadł tu Felipe, nie bawił się w zacieranie śladów swojej obecności. Ciężkie buty przybysza odcisnęły się zarówno nad wodą, jak i wyżej, na łasze naniesionego piasku i dalej, przy śladach Pinto. Przez moment Zorro czuł lodowaty chłód, obawiając się, że zaraz pod którymś z pobliskich krzewów odnajdzie porzucone ciało. Ale nie. Odetchnął z ulgą, nie znajdując w miejscu ataku nawet śladu krwi. To, tak samo jak fakt, że obcy poprowadził klacz, zamiast na niej odjechać, sugerowało, że chłopak został porwany, nie zabity.

Zorro podążył za śladami Pinto. Kimkolwiek był porywacz, albo się spieszył, albo nie najlepiej znał okolicę, bo parokrotnie przeprowadzał klacz po stromiznach, które mógł wygodnie ominąć przy niewielkim nałożeniu drogi. Widać było też, że podąża na niezamieszkałe tereny, jałowe pustkowie, które omijali nawet indiańscy myśliwi.

Wreszcie Tornado zaczął tulić uszy i węszyć. Zorro zeskoczył na ziemię. Ogier był wyuczony, że ma dawać znać, gdy zbliżali się do czegoś interesującego w taki sposób, zamiast parskaniem, które mogło zdradzić i jego, i jego jeźdźca, przed poszukiwanymi. Teraz co prawda szukali doskonale znajomej mu klaczy, ale dany wcześniej sygnał wciąż obowiązywał i Tornado ostrzegł swego jeźdźca tak, jak zawsze ostrzegał przy tropieniu wrogów.

Rzeczywiście, chwilę później Zorro poczuł delikatny zapach dymu i idąc w jego stronę znalazł Pinto uwiązaną do zwalonego drzewa w towarzystwie mocnego kasztanka. Zaraz obok koni skalny obryw tworzył zaciszny zakątek, idealny na obozowisko. Druga krawędź kanionu była tu na tyle blisko, że banita mógł wdrapać się tam, by podkraść i podpatrzyć, kogo ścigał.

Znalazł Felipe. Chłopak leżał na ziemi, związany. Ze swego miejsca Zorro mógł zobaczyć, że jego twarz znaczą potężne sińce, sprawiał wrażenie wyczerpanego, ale niewątpliwie żył. A jego porywaczem był… Mężczyzna aż zamrugał, zaskoczony. Nie potrzebował ozdobnego ubrania, by rozpoznać doktora Lozano. Hipnotyzer klęczał za plecami jeńca i… Przez chwilę Zorro nie wiedział, co on robi. Rozczesuje Felipe włosy? Po co? Po co w ogóle go porywał?

Ze swego miejsca Zorro mógł bez kłopotu słyszeć słowa Lozano.

– Nic ci już nie grozi, jesteś śpiący, tak bardzo śpiący…

Zrozumiał. Cokolwiek magik planował, wprawiał właśnie Felipe w trans. Nie medalionem czy melodią, ale dotykiem. To było przerażające, bo żaden z eksperymentatorów w Madrycie nawet nie próbował takiej sztuczki. A jednocześnie nie mógł nie podziwiać, na ile sposobów Lozano umiał uspokoić i podporządkować sobie ofiarę.

Ześlizgnął się z powrotem do kanionu. Magik, wciąż zajęty Felipe, nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się dzieje dookoła. Nie mógł usłyszeć podkradającego się Zorro. Ten jednak znieruchomiał, już ledwie parę kroków od obozowiska, osłonięty tylko skałą, gdy usłyszał słowa hipnotyzera.

– Więc jesteś niemy… Od urodzenia?

Ze swego miejsca Zorro mógł widzieć, jak Felipe kręci przecząco głową, powoli, jakby we śnie. Musiał być już w głębokim transie.

– Zaniemówiłeś później?

Przytaknięcie. Lozano przegarnął sobie włosy dłonią, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Zorro pospiesznie skrył się za skałę, by hipnotyzer go nie dostrzegł, ale mężczyzna rozejrzał się pobieżnie, bardziej interesowało go niebo i pora dnia.

– Tak nawet będzie lepiej – mruknął pod nosem.

Poprawił się i pomógł Felipe usiąść. Zorro obserwował to uważnie. Póki co życie Felipe nie było zagrożone, a Lozano musiał mieć jakiś powód, skoro wrócił do Los Angeles.

– Popatrz na to, chłopcze. – Hipnotyzer podniósł na wysokość oczu Felipe błyszczący wisiorek. – Widzisz, jak się kołysze? A teraz spójrz w ogień. Maleje, przygasa, cofa się… Czas się cofa… Jabłka stają się zielone, woda płynie w górę, ogień gaśnie… Czas się cofa… Widzisz to?

Felipe skinął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od błyskotki.

– Spójrz na swoje dłonie… Stają się mniejsze i mniejsze… Jesteś młodszy, coraz młodszy… Cofnąłeś się o dzień, o miesiąc, o rok… Widzisz siebie? Rok zniknął, widzisz siebie?

Chłopak znów skinął głową. Oddychał ciężko, jakby biegł.

– Spokojnie, spokojnie… Jesteś bezpieczny, nic ci nie grozi… Cofamy się jeszcze o jeden rok… I jeszcze jeden… Masz już dziesięć lat, dziewięć, osiem… Zatrzymasz się, gdy tylko będziesz mógł mówić…

Zorro oparł się ciężko o skałę. Nie chodziło już o ryzyko, że Lozano przez przypadek zahipnotyzuje i jego. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, magik chciał, by Felipe przemówił. Gdyby to zadziałało… Jeśli to było takie proste, to Diego okazał się być durniem. Przecież zetknął się z hipnozą! Już dawno mógł spróbować tej sztuczki. Mógł sam wprowadzić Felipe w trans i spróbować cofnąć go poza tamtą masakrę. Byłoby mu o tyle łatwiej, że nie musiałby przełamywać jego oporu…

– …siedem… sześć…

Wrzask zaskoczył go tak samo, jak Lozano. Hipnotyzer szarpnął się w popłochu w tył, stracił równowagę i upadł. Przed nim Felipe skręcał się w więzach i krzyczał. Niezrozumiale, nieartykułowanie, przeraźliwym, wysokim głosem.

Zorro przeskoczył nad ogniskiem i wpadł na podnoszącego się Lozano. Uderzył go, odepchnął i już był przy szamoczącym się chłopaku.

– Felipe! Felipe! Felipe, obudź się!

Słyszał, jak chłopak wciąga ze świstem powietrze, wręcz pieje przy wdechu i znów zaczyna wyć. Złapał go za ramiona, przyciągnął do siebie, objął. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Czy trans Lozano spowodował u Felipe atak _grand_ _mal_? Jak to opanować?! Wbił desperacko palce w punkt pod obojczykiem chłopca, w nadziei, że ból wyrwie go z ataku.

– Obudź się, obudź!

Naprężone mięśnie nagle zwiotczały, krzyk urwał się, jak nożem uciął, Felipe oparł się o ramię mężczyzny dysząc urywanie.

– Wszystko w porządku? Felipe!? Felipe?

Felipe podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Zorro szeroko otwartymi, zdumionymi oczyma. Ten chciał odezwać się do niego, uspokoić, ale nie miał czasu. W oczach chłopaka odbił się cień, ruch, i Zorro szarpnął się w bok, odpychając go, a samemu o włos unikając ciosu, jaki miał mu rozbić głowę.

Lozano zaklął mimowolnie, gdy trzymany przez niego kij, złomek konaru dostatecznie gruby, by być solidną maczugą, zarył się w piasek. Zorro przetoczył się zwinnie, poderwał na nogi i rzucił się na hipnotyzera, by odepchnąć go jak najdalej od chłopaka. Magik cofnął się, ale zaraz wywinął i zręcznie uderzył ponownie. Zorro wychwycił uderzenie, przytrzymał kij, okręcił, wyrywając go Lozano i posyłając atakującego w krzewy przy obozie. Mężczyzna przebiegł kilka chwiejnych kroków, nim złapał równowagę. Zawrócił zaraz, tylko po to, by natknąć się na pięści banity. Nie było mowy o szpadzie czy biczu, sztylet leżał przy Felipe. Walczyli na pięści, celując w korpus i twarz. Któreś uderzenie na moment odebrało Zorro oddech, zaraz się zrewanżował ciosem w szczękę tak silnym, że głowa Lozano odskoczyła w bok z trzaskiem i chrzęstem.

Chyba ten cios złamał wolę walki hipnotyzera. Mężczyzna zatoczył się w tył, z trudem utrzymał na nogach i uniósł obie ręce w górę.

– Poddaję się! Nie będę z tobą walczył, Zorro – oświadczył. – Zostaw mi tylko tego chłopaka.

– Nie! Wynoś się, nim cię zatłukę!

– Już, już… – Hipnotyzer uspokajająco wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. – Ale to był ciekawy eksperyment – zauważył konwersacyjnym tonem.

– Nieważne, co to było! – Zorro wyciągnął szpadę.

– Nie chciałem go skrzywdzić – zapewnił pospiesznie magik.

– Tylko dlatego jeszcze z tobą rozmawiam.

Lozano cofnął się o krok. Zorro postąpił za nim. Krok, drugi, trzeci… Hipnotyzer potknął się o leżące na ziemi siodło, upadł i zaczął się czołgać. W tył, na oślep, byle dalej od czarno ubranego mężczyzny. Gdy banita na moment się zatrzymał, magik poderwał się i dopadł kasztanka. Zerwał zaczepione o sęk wodze, wciągnął się na grzbiet zwierzęcia i odjechał cwałem.

Zorro go nie ścigał. Cokolwiek Lozano planował, nie było to tak ważne, jak Felipe. Chłopak leżał bezwładnie na ziemi i szlochał tak, jak nigdy jeszcze przez lata spędzone u de la Vegów, zanosząc się płaczem, dławiąc i chlipiąc. Gdy Zorro rozciął mu więzy, Felipe uchwycił się go kurczowo, wtulając twarz w ramię i płakał dalej. A co najważniejsze, Zorro ten płacz słyszał. Pierwszy raz od chwili, kiedy Diego de la Vega znalazł na polu bitwy bezimienne dziecko, usłyszał jego płacz. Miał też wrażenie, że to właśnie to dziecko teraz płacze. Nie kilkunastoletni wyrostek, ale kilkulatek, przerażony do szpiku kości i obolały, rozpaczliwie trzymający się jedynej znanej sobie osoby. Zorro siedział więc i kołysał go uspokajająco, aż zawodzenie zmieniło się w ciche pociąganie nosem.

Zmęczony płaczem, rozdygotany Felipe wydawał się być otępiały. Nie ściskał już ramienia mężczyzny tak desperacko, ale też nie chciał go puścić. Zorro nie nalegał. Tornado bez kłopotu mógł unieść ich obu. Nie dziwił się też takiej reakcji. Lozano swoją hipnozą obudził wspomnienia, które były trudne nawet dla niego, a co dopiero dla dziecka. Sześciolatka, jak sobie uświadomił. Felipe krzyknął dopiero wtedy, gdy magik nakazał mu mieć sześć lat. Do tej pory de la Vegowie tylko zgadywali, w jakim właściwie wieku jest ich podopieczny, tak samo jak świętowali jego urodziny w wybranym przez chłopca dniu.

x x x

Felipe ocknął się dopiero późnym wieczorem, w hacjendzie, w swoim pokoju, kiedy to, przebrany i napojony kojącą herbatą, odespał już kilka godzin. Do tego czasu Diego zdążył przemyśleć, co się wydarzyło. Wiedział też, co chce mu powiedzieć, kiedy się obudzi.

Chłopak dotknął dłonią gardła i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Boli?

Przytaknięcie.

– Krzyczałeś.

Zdumienie na twarzy Felipe było bardziej niż wymowne. Usiadł.

– Nie pamiętasz tego?

Zaprzeczenie. Potem otrząśnięcie się, jakby to, co zapamiętał, budziło w nim zgrozę.

Diego zaniepokoił się. Sińce były jedynym fizycznym śladem, że początkowo Lozano używał przemocy wobec swego jeńca, ale teraz młody de la Vega zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czegoś nie przeoczył. Co jeszcze ten magik mógł zrobić, by złamać opór więźnia. Bo nie wątpił, że Felipe stawiał opór. Nie tylko fizyczny, ale i bronił się przed hipnozą.

– Co on ci zrobił?

Znów potrząśnięcie głową i skrzywienie ust. Nie, Felipe nie tyle nie pamiętał, co nie bardzo miał ochotę przekazywać to Diego. Jeszcze raz dotknął dłonią gardła i znów zapytał gestem.

– Tak, naprawdę. Słyszałem to – przytaknął Diego. – Lozano zahipnotyzował cię i kazał ci się cofnąć w czasie, aż do chwili, kiedy mogłeś mówić.

Nagłe otwarcie ust. Zaskoczenie, niedowierzanie i przebłysk żalu.

– Nie wiem, co ci się przypomniało, ale zacząłeś krzyczeć. Potem płakałeś. A ja wciąż cię słyszałem.

Felipe gwałtownie złapał Diego za rękę, drugą dłoń położył sobie na gardle. Zamknął oczy, zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza…

Cisza. Żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się mu z krtani. Chłopak skrzywił się boleśnie i uderzył pięścią w materac.

– Spokojnie, spokojnie… – Diego oparł obie dłonie na jego ramionach. – Felipe, sam czujesz, że boli cię gardło. Krzyczałeś. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem takiego krzyku.

Nagłe wzruszenie ramionami. Felipe otrząsnął się i osunął z powrotem na poduszkę, zwijając w kłębek, odwracając plecami do Diego.

Młody de la Vega delikatnie oparł dłoń na jego barku.

– Nie wiem, co zobaczyłeś, gdy Lozano wmówił ci, że masz znów sześć lat. Cokolwiek jednak widziałeś, cokolwiek ci się przypomniało, to było zapewne za dużo. Nie tylko dla dziecka, dla niejednego dorosłego pewnie też. I tak, powiedział ci, że masz, miałeś wtedy sześć lat. Do tej pory przecież tylko zgadywaliśmy – Diego starał się, by jego głos zabrzmiał możliwie pocieszająco. – I wiemy już, że jesteś w stanie wydać z siebie dźwięk. Nie jesteś niemy i masz dowód, że nie musisz być całe życie niemy. Ale milczałeś tak długo, że twoje gardło odwykło, nie tylko od krzyku, ale i od zwykłej mowy. Ból cię teraz dodatkowo powstrzymuje. Musisz odpocząć. Poczekasz, aż przestanie boleć i spróbujesz. Jutro, może pojutrze. Bez pośpiechu. Sam.

Chłopak okręcił się na posłaniu, patrząc uważnie na starszego przyjaciela.

– Tak, Felipe. Sam. Żebyś się nie martwił, że nie zdołasz się przy mnie odezwać. Jak będziesz gotowy, powiesz mi, że mam cię słuchać.

Diego uśmiechnął się lekko, nieco łobuzersko i Felipe odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Ale zaraz chwycił Diego za ramię i usiadł. Zaczął szybko gestykulować, pokazując to na siebie, to na starszego przyjaciela.

Diego ściągnął brwi, patrząc na jego sygnały.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytał.

Gwałtowne przytaknięcie.

– Dobrze. Ale wolałbym, żebyś najpierw spróbował sam. Spokojnie, bez przymusu i bez fałszywego snu.

Felipe skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Nie, Felipe. Nie chcę ryzykować twoim umysłem tak długo, jak długo nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne.

Szybki gest chłopaka.

– Tak, umysłem. To, co zrobił Lozano… – Diego urwał i zmienił temat. – Twoje gardło jest najlepszym świadectwem, co przeżywałeś. Wolałbym oszczędzić ci powtórki.

Uderzenie dłonią o posłanie, skrzywienie się chłopaka, pełna determinacji mina…

– Felipe… – Diego westchnął ciężko. – Proszę, zrozum. Byłeś znów sześciolatkiem i czułeś wszystko jak sześciolatek. Cały tamten strach i ból. Nie chcę, byś jeszcze raz przez to przechodził, nawet z własnej woli. – Starał się, by jego głos brzmiał możliwie stanowczo. – To mogło się dla ciebie źle skończyć. Trans jest nieprzewidywalny. Następnym razem możesz nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Odpocznij, spróbuj sam. Będzie jeszcze czas na sztuczki Lozano. To ostateczność.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Felipe przyglądał się przyjacielowi. Wreszcie z westchnieniem opadł na poduszkę. Powoli, z wahaniem zaczął sygnalizować.

Diego odetchnął.

– Tak, będę czekać – potwierdził.

x x x

Victoria siedziała w sypialni przy sekretarzyku. Przyszedł kolejny list od _señora_ Nicolao. Prawnik nie miał dla niej dobrych wieści. Nie odnalazł jej braci. Na południu, w Meksyku, rewolucja przybierała na sile. Przybywający do Monterey mówili i o bitwach, i o negocjacjach pomiędzy jej przywódcami, a przedstawicielami króla. W panującym tam chaosie znikały całe pułki, nie tylko pojedynczy ludzie.

Juan Ortiz także zniknął. _Señor_ Nicolao nie wiedział, czy tylko został wysłany wraz ze swoim oddziałem w jakiś zakątek świata możliwie daleko od Kalifornii i Meksyku, by nie mógł przyłączyć się do rewolucjonistów, czy raczej został gdzieś uwięziony albo nawet już stracony na mocy wydanego pośpiesznie wyroku. Tak jak porucznik mówił w Los Angeles, w królewskiej armii na narastający ferment odpowiedziano wzmożoną podejrzliwością i surowością kar, wymierzanych z byle powodu, a ludzie, którzy urodzili się po tej stronie Atlantyku, byli niejako z zasady podejrzewani o nielojalność i wywrotowe skłonności. Możliwe więc było, że Ortiz, wiedząc, co go czeka, zdezerterował. Victoria podejrzewała to ostatnie. Sprawiał wrażenie dość zdeterminowanego, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni.

– Nicolao? – Diego wskazał na leżące przed nią kartki.

– Owszem. Zapowiada, że przyjedzie, jak prosiliście. I nie, niczego się nie dowiedział – odparła. – A o tym, czego się dowiedział, raczej nie powinieneś wspominać w _Guardianie_. To dosyć wywrotowe wieści. Co z Felipe?

Diego usiadł ciężko na łóżku.

– Chyba będzie dobrze – powiedział. – Znowu jest sobą i na razie nie pamięta nic z transu. Co nie znaczy…

– Tak?

– Może śnić. Przez moment był i sobą, i tym malcem, który właśnie stracił rodziców. To, że nic z tego nie zostało mu w pamięci, to nieprawda. Wiem, bo ja sam, mętnie, bo mętnie, ale potrafiłem sobie przypomnieć, co robiłem w transie. On zapewne też sobie przypomni.

– Wolałbyś, żeby nie?

– To byli uciekinierzy. Pole bitwy… – Diego na moment zacisnął pięści.

– Nie zmienisz tego. – Victoria wstała i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

Domyślała się, co Diego w tej chwili wspominał. Ten krótki czas przed laty, w którym do Los Angeles przybył oddział wysłany w pościg za rewolucjonistami, mieszkańcy pueblo zapamiętali jak najgorzej. Tak źle, że nawet o nim nie mówili. Przemilczali i zaskakująco jasną skórę co poniektórych dzieciaków w domach najbiedniejszych peonów, i powody, dla których na cmentarzu był szereg mogił z niepokojąco podobnymi datami śmierci. Sama Victoria, jeśli musiała, wspominała tylko o tym, że wtedy zachorowała jej matka. O tym, czemu ta choroba okazała się śmiertelna, już milczała. _Señora_ Escalante zdołała ochronić swoje dzieci i tylko to chciała pamiętać jej córka. Ramon i Francisco mogli być innego zdania, ale to były ich decyzje. Diego był w tamtych dniach już w Madrycie, ale przecież nieco wcześniej podróżował przez tereny objęte rewolucją. Widział nie tylko codzienną przemoc żołnierzy wobec peonów, ale masakrę cywili na polu bitwy.

– Wiem, że nie zmienię – odpowiedział Diego. – Myślałem tylko, że to zostało już daleko za nim. Myliłem się.

– Może to było potrzebne? – Usiadła obok męża i przesunęła ręką po jego barku. – Może dzięki temu odzyska mowę?

– Może. Ale to raczej będzie długie i bolesne zdrowienie.

Po dłuższej chwili milczenia Diego z westchnieniem podniósł koc.

– Felipe będzie pewnie miał koszmarne sny. Lepiej, żebym był gdzieś w pobliżu, jak się zaczną – powiedział. – Jutro o świcie obaj jedziemy do pueblo.

– Coś się stało?

– Lozano czegoś chciał i mam pewne podejrzenia, co to mogło być. Tak czy inaczej, muszę uprzedzić de Soto.

– Sejf _alcalde_?

– Tak sądzę. – Diego, z kocem pod pachą, pocałował żonę w policzek. – Śpij dobrze.

Victoria bez słowa przytrzymała go, by zmienić pocałunek w bardziej małżeński, niż braterski. Jej mąż poddał się temu z ochotą, ale po chwili uwolnił się delikatnie z objęć i z ciężkim westchnieniem wyszedł z pokoju.

 _Doña_ de la Vega też z westchnieniem naciągnęła na siebie przykrycie. Diego martwił się nie tylko o Felipe, tego była pewna. Widziała już zahipnotyzowanego _alcalde_ , ale jakoś nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, by Lozano po raz drugi zdołał tego dokonać. Ani też nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, by ktokolwiek, poza Zorro, zdołał okraść garnizon. Z całą pewnością nie mógł to być ktoś taki, jak Felipe. Jeśli więc hipnotyzer czegoś chciał, to z całą pewnością nie były to pieniądze z kasy de Soto.

* * *

CDN.


	2. Rozdział 2 Mariposa

**Rozdział 2. Mariposa**

* * *

Wydawało się, że spotkanie z Lozano jednak nie wyrządziło Felipe większej krzywdy. Przespał spokojnie noc, a rano nie skarżył się nawet na ból gardła. Gdyby nie sińce po uderzeniach, można byłoby powiedzieć, że poprzedniego dnia nic się mu nie przydarzyło. Diego ze swej strony zadowolił się zapewnieniem chłopaka, że czuje się dość dobrze, by jechać do pueblo i nie wspominał o wieczornej rozmowie. Teraz to do Felipe należał wybór i próby.

Sam młody de la Vega miał przed sobą inne zadanie. Musiał, tak jak powiedział Victorii, ostrzec de Soto, bo choć uspokajał żonę, że hipnotyzerowi chodziło jedynie o sejf, to był pewien, że mistrz mesmeryzmu wrócił do Los Angeles z innego powodu. I niezależnie od tego, co czuł Zorro myśląc o _alcalde_ , nie mógł zignorować wiedzy, jak katastrofalne mogły być dla pueblo skutki zemsty Lozano.

De Soto przyjął, po pewnym wahaniu, młodego de la Vegę w swym gabinecie, wysłuchał jego dość oszczędnej opowieści i obejrzał siniaki Felipe, ale nie bardzo chciał uwierzyć w opowieść o powrocie magika. Uważał, że obrażenia chłopca można wytłumaczyć w całkowicie odmienny sposób.

– To jest smarkacz, wyrostek, de la Vega. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, że dbasz o niego, i to ci się chwali, ale bądź łaskaw pamiętać, że bijatyki w tym wieku są codziennością. Nie wiem, kogo sprowokował do awantury, ale widać wstydzi ci się przyznać, skoro zmyślił tę bajeczkę o hipnotyzerze.

– Nie miał powodu, by zmyślać.

– Doprawdy?

– Wie, że nieważne, z kim by się bił, nie będę go za to obwiniać.

De Soto prychnął z irytacją.

– Jesteś niemożliwie naiwny, de la Vega! Tak rozpaczliwie naiwny, że aż głupi! Chłopak łże ci w żywe oczy, a ty w to wierzysz bez zastrzeżeń.

Felipe poczerwieniał i zacisnął pięści, ale _alcalde_ nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Odwrócił się i demonstracyjnie zaczął przekładać papiery na biurku, dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że audiencja jest już skończona.

Diego oparł rękę na ramieniu Felipe, uspokajając go.

– Nie będę wam więcej zajmować czasu, _alcalde_ – powiedział spokojnie. – Chcę tylko zwrócić waszą uwagę na to, że ktoś w garnizonie może się okazać mniej odporny na hipnozę niż Felipe. A wtedy Lozano będzie miał swobodny dostęp i do was, i do kasy pueblo.

De Soto znieruchomiał. Po chwili obrócił się z powrotem.

– Grozisz mi, de la Vega? – zapytał zniżając głos.

– Nie, tylko przypominam.

– O czym?

– O madryckim uniwersytecie i tamtejszych eksperymentach. I o tym, co może zrobić ktoś taki, jak Lozano. Ale to do was należy decyzja.

Teraz to Diego okręcił się na pięcie i ruszył do drzwi, popychając przed sobą Felipe. Za plecami usłyszał tylko jedno wściekłe sapnięcia, jakby jego bezczelność odebrała _alcalde_ mowę.

Okazało się jednak, że mimo wszystko de Soto wziął sobie do serca ostrzeżenie. Mendoza przy południowym posiłku zaczął narzekać, że _alcalde_ zarządził wzmocnienie wart w garnizonie. Już nie jeden, ale dwaj żołnierze mieli stać przy bramie, a trzeci miał pełnić służbę w samym gabinecie.

– Wyobraźcie sobie, _don_ Diego! – perorował sierżant. – To wszystko dlatego, że podobno ten czarownik miał wrócić!

– Bo wrócił – wtrącił się Diego. – Wczoraj napadł i pobił Felipe.

– Felipe? – Mendoza rozejrzał się dookoła, aż wypatrzył chłopaka siedzącego w kącie sali. – Co ci się stało, chłopcze? Chodź tutaj! – Przywołał go ruchem ręki. – _Madre_ _de_ _Dios_! Co on ci zrobił! Łajdak! – oburzył się na widok zasinienia na policzku.

– Sierżancie, Felipe miał wiele szczęścia, bo nie dał się zahipnotyzować tak, jak kiedyś _alcalde_ … – zaczął mówić Diego.

Mendoza spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

– Wy też myślicie, że to poważna sprawa?

– Bardzo poważna. – Diego przechylił się nad stołem i nieznacznie ściszył głos. Kątem oka zauważył, że siedzący w pobliżu goście zaczynają uważniej nadsłuchiwać. – Lozano może opanować czyjąś wolę i zmusić człowieka do robienia rzeczy, na jakie ten by się nigdy nie poważył. Wtedy _alcalde_ oddał mu całą kasę.

– Pamiętam to! I jeszcze jak tamten peon myślał, że zmienił się w koguta! – Sierżant wyprostował się za stołem, nagle ożywiony, by zaraz skrzywić się na wspomnienie kary, jaką musiał wymierzyć Lozano. A raczej tego, jak _alcalde_ ukarał jego za brak wprawy w posługiwaniu się biczem.

– Więc sami widzicie, jak niebezpieczny to człowiek.

– _Santa_ _Madonna_! _Don_ Diego, gdyby powiedział mi to kto inny…

Mendoza wyraźnie stracił apetyt. Machinalnie przełknął jeszcze kilka kęsów, odsunął talerz i wyszedł, wciąż pogrążony w myślach. Przez okno gospody Diego mógł widzieć, że sierżant idzie do garnizonu.

Jeden z gości w gospodzie, Jose, peon z gospodarstwa przy drodze do San Diego, zebrał się na odwagę i zagadnął młodego _caballero_.

– _Don_ Diego…

– Tak?

– O jakim czarowniku mówił sierżant?

Diego zastanowił się przez moment. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czy Jose był wśród świadków nieudanych prób Lozano, albo przy starciu hipnotyzera z Zorro.

– Nie wiem, czy pamiętacie magika nazwiskiem Lozano – zaczął. – Przyjechał takim czerwonym wozem z wymalowaną błyskawicą.

– Wóz, wóz? – Jose poskrobał się po karku. – Coś pamiętam… A, mówili mi, że to wtedy jakiś człowiek udawał koguta! – rozpromienił się. – Ale ja nie widziałem.

Diego też się uśmiechnął. Widowisko, jakie tamtego dnia urządził Lozano chcąc przyciągnąć klientów, dobrze się zapisało w pamięci mieszkańców Los Angeles. Może nie wszyscy je wtedy obejrzeli, ale było tak niezwykłe, że plotki i opowieści o nim zdążyły dotrzeć do każdego i zapewne rosły też przy każdym powtórzeniu.

– Nie udawał. On myślał, że zmienił się w koguta. A ten Lozano, o którego pytacie, potrafi właśnie sprawić, że ludzie zasypiają i we śnie robią to, co im rozkaże.

– Nawet _alcalde_?

– Nawet _alcalde_.

Jose otrząsnął się.

– To czarna magia… – powiedział niepewnie. – Jakieś diabelstwo…

Diego skrzywił się mimowolnie. W działalności Lozano nie było, jego zdaniem, nawet krztyny magii i osobiście był jak najdalej od takiego tłumaczenia, ale Jose niewiele by zrozumiał z jego wyjaśnień o hipnozie czy fluidach Mesmera. Zaś lęk przed magiem czy czarownikiem mógł skutecznie utrzymać ludzi z dala od hipnotyzera, może nawet kogoś ochronić przed zmienieniem się w uległe narzędzie zemsty na de Soto.

– Nie wiem, czy to diabelstwo – powiedział wreszcie ostrożnie. – Ale lepiej tego człowieka unikać. Może szukać zemsty na _alcalde_ i chcieć jej dokonać nieswoimi rękoma – dokończył głośniej.

Kilku z siedzących dookoła przytaknęło i Diego odetchnął. Plotka była bronią. Brudną, niebezpieczną, często obosieczną, ale bardzo skuteczną bronią. I jak współczuł pomawianej kiedyś o czary rodzinie Nielsenów, tak teraz miał nadzieję, że Lozano natknie się na taki mur wrogości, że nikogo nie zdoła sobie podporządkować. A tymczasem Zorro przepatrzy okoliczne szałasy i kaniony. Może zdąży znaleźć hipnotyzera, nim zrobią to żołnierze, a wtedy wytłumaczy mu raz jeszcze, że ma wynieść się na dobre z okolic Los Angeles.

x x x

Amerykanin Joshua Barnes nieczęsto pojawiał się w Los Angeles. Twierdził, że znacznie lepiej się czuje z dala od ludzi, pracując na swoim polu, w ciszy i samotnie ze swymi myślami. Prawdą było też, że choć pracował ciężko, to z mizernymi efektami. Pomarańczowy sad, jaki założył, wciąż jeszcze słabo owocował, a kukurydza nieszczególnie się udawała. _Doña_ de la Vega kupowała od niego warzywa do swej kuchni, ale nie miał ich zbyt wiele na zbyciu. Jednak nie zależało mu szczególnie na zyskach. Skromny dom i kawałek ziemi, to było wszystko, czego chciał i bardzo sobie cenił spokój, jaki go tam otaczał.

Mimo wszystko był dość znaną osobą. Wszyscy pamiętali że Zorro pomógł temu cudzoziemcowi, który osiedlił się niedaleko od de la Vegów. I chociaż w Los Angeles nie brakowało plotkarzy, to Barnesa pozostawiono we względnym spokoju. Była w tym spora zasługa nie tyle _don_ Alejandro i jego zaufania do przybysza, co _padre_ Beniteza, który wyjaśnił tym, co go wypytywali o tego odludka, że to dobry człowiek, ale o zranionej duszy, i najlepszą rzeczą, jaką mogą uczynić, to pozostawić mu czas, by mógł dojść do ładu ze sobą i Bogiem. _Padre_ powiedział to na tyle kategorycznie, że nawet najbardziej natrętne _señ_ _ory_ przyznały mu rację i zaczęły pomijać Amerykanina w swych matrymonialnych planach czy ploteczkach.

Dlatego też, gdy Sepulveda wrócił z patrolu przywożąc ze sobą związanego Barnesa, ludzie patrzyli na wjeżdżających na plac żołnierzy, zdumieni i nieco przestraszeni. Nikt nie potrafił odgadnąć, co mogło skłonić żołnierzy do tego aresztowania.

Sierżant pierwszy dostrzegł, że kapral wrócił z pogoni za Lozano prowadząc ze sobą nie tylko nieoczekiwanego więźnia. Poderwał się zza stołu na werandzie gospody i popędził do garnizonu, wyprzedzając wracający patrol.

– _Alcalde_! _Alcalde_! – Mendoza prawie wpadł do gabinetu swego zwierzchnika.

– Co się stało, sierżancie? – De Soto podniósł się zza zarzuconego papierami biurka.

– Nie uwierzycie, _alcalde_ … – sapał sierżant.

– W co? Zorro chce się poddać? – zakpił Ignacio.

Mendoza tylko potrząsnął głową, zaczerwieniony i niezdolny wykrztusić z siebie słowa. De Soto skrzywił się na ten widok.

– Znów siedziałeś w gospodzie, co? – spytał. – Widzę, że muszę znów zarządzić ćwiczenia i przypomnieć wszystkim w garnizonie, że królewscy żołnierze mają być sprawni. Nie może być tak, że wystarczy by któryś przebiegł przez plac i już zadyszka odbiera mu mowę. Racja, sierżancie?

– _S–si_! _Si_ , _alcalde_!

– No dobra, co się takiego stało?

– Domingo aresztował Barnesa…

– Barnesa? Ten _gringo_?

– _Si_ , _alcalde_. I przyprowadził Mariposę!

Mariposa! De Soto bez słowa ruszył do drzwi. Kiedy po pamiętnej pogoni za Zorro dokuśtykał w końcu do pueblo, posłał żołnierzy, by odszukali wałacha. Jednak przekonał się, że choć znali oni jaskinię, gdzie _alcalde_ i banita ukryli się przed burzą, uważali wierzchowca za bezpowrotnie straconego. Twierdzili, że tamtejsza okolica to ziemie niczyje, po których prócz nielicznych ludzi wędrowały stada zdziczałych koni. Spłoszony burzą siwek musiał dołączyć do takiej gromady i wraz z nią umknąć na pustkowia San Bernardino czy jeszcze dalej. Dla de Soto była to dotkliwa strata. Nie tylko materialna, choć to zwierzę było bardziej niż cenne, co ambicjonalna. Taki koń, utracony przez zwykłe niedopatrzenie i chwilę nieuwagi!

Żołnierze właśnie ściągnęli jeńca z siodła. Sepulveda na widok dowódcy trzasnął obcasami.

– _Alcalde_! Melduję, że podczas poszukiwań Lorenzo Lozano odnalazłem waszego wierzchowca. Przyprowadziłem też człowieka, który go przetrzymywał.

– Nie przetrzymywałem! – odpalił Barnes. – Jechałem z tym koniem do jego właścicieli, kiedy zatrzymali mnie wasi żołnierze, _alcalde_.

De Soto skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– A kto jest, waszym zdaniem, właścicielem, _señor_ Barnes? – spytał.

– Koń ma piętno stadniny de la Vegów. Odprowadzałem go do ich hacjendy.

– To ja jestem teraz jego właścicielem i mam powody, by oskarżyć was o kradzież.

– Na jakiej podstawie!?

– Ten siwek zaginął przed tygodniami. Czemu dopiero teraz…

– Jeśli o to wam chodzi, to do mnie przybłąkał się wczoraj wieczorem! – Amerykanin wpadł _alcalde_ w słowo. – Nie przetrzymywałem go, jeśli to o to wam chodzi!

– Więcej szacunku! – syknął de Soto.

– Wzajemnie, _alcalde_! – Barnes nie zamierzał ustąpić. Mimo więzów trzymał wysoko głowę i mierzył de Soto gniewnym spojrzeniem. – Nie możecie oskarżać mnie o coś, czego nie popełniłem. Koń przybłąkał się na moje pole, schwytałem go i odprowadzałem właśnie właścicielom, gdy mnie zatrzymali wasi żołnierze.

– To ja jestem właścicielem! – zirytował się de Soto. Rozejrzał się. Mendoza unikał jego spojrzenia, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Stojący przy wierzchowcach Sepulveda, do tej pory tak zadowolony z siebie, miał teraz niepewną minę. Najwidoczniej nie spodziewał się, że sytuacja przybierze taki obrót. Dookoła zebrał się też całkiem spory tłumek ciekawskich, a kolejni wciąż przybywali. Z boku, od strony biura _Guardiana_ , nadchodził starszy de la Vega.

Widok tego ostatniego sprawił, że _alcalde_ podjął decyzję.

– Kapralu! Odprowadzić podejrzanego do mojego gabinetu! – polecił. – Munoz!

– _Si_ , _alcalde_!

– Zajmij się koniem. Jak Rocha wróci z patrolu, ma go obejrzeć, czy nie trzeba wołać kowala. Mendoza, zamknij bramę. Nie potrzeba nam tłumów na dziedzińcu.

– _Alcalde_ …

– Tak, masz wpuścić de la Vegę. Wyjaśnimy tę sprawę w bardziej spokojnym towarzystwie.

Pomysł _alcalde_ był może i dobry, ale de Soto nie spodziewał się, że Mendoza wprowadzi do jego gabinetu nie tylko samego _don_ Alejandro, ale jeszcze dwu innych _caballeros_.

\- Czy ten człowiek potrzebuje aż tylu obrońców? – spytał poirytowany.

\- Nie sądzicie chyba, _alcalde_ , że pozwolimy wam rozmawiać z _don_ Alejandro bez świadków – odpowiedział da Silva. – Nie, kiedy możecie być odmiennego zdania.

Ignacio skrzywił się mimowolnie, słysząc to oświadczenie. _Caballeros_ nie mieli zamiaru wybaczyć mu niedawnych wydarzeń, jakby nie rozumieli, że nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko aresztować wspólnika Zorro, nawet jeśli tym wspólnikiem okazał się _don_ Alejandro de la Vega.

\- Nie mam zamiaru… - zaczął.

\- Aresztować mnie po raz kolejny? Doceniam waszą wyrozumiałość, _alcalde_. – Nie dało się nie dostrzec, jak bardzo starszy de la Vega starał się, by mówić to obojętnie.

De Soto westchnął ciężko, nieco teatralnie.

\- Sądziłem, iż zrozumiecie, że postawiliście mnie w sytuacji bez wyjścia, _don_ Alejandro – powiedział. – I przyjmiecie moją prośbę o wybaczenie za tamten nieszczęsny incydent.

Twarz _don_ Alejandro pozostała bez wyrazu, jakby _caballero_ nie słyszał ani słowa z tego, co mówił _alcalde_.

\- Oskarżyliście _señora_ Barnesa o bycie koniokradem – przypomniał. – Z jakiego powodu?

– Kradzież koni jest chyba powszechnie uważana za przestępstwo – prychnął Ignacio. – Kapral uznał, że skoro _señor_ Barnes prowadzi mojego wierzchowca, powinien go zatrzymać i wyjaśnić sprawę. To nie jest jeszcze ani formalne aresztowanie, ani, naprawdę, wyrok – zastrzegł się nieoczekiwanie. – To tylko pomyłka żołnierza.

\- To, że mam więzy, też?! – prychnął gniewnie Barnes.

\- Skoro nie mieliście zamiaru usłuchać polecenia i przyjechać z żołnierzami do pueblo, to zrozumiałe, że was aresztował!

\- Skoro kapral zatrzymuje mnie po drodze i żąda, bym z nimi jechał, bez wyjaśnienia, o co chodzi, to chyba zrozumiałe, że odmówiłem. Szczególnie, że chciał odebrać mi nie swojego wierzchowca! – odpalił Barnes, przypominając obecnym, że kto jak kto, ale on nigdy nie miał zamiaru ustępować komukolwiek, nawet szalonemu Ramone.

\- Właśnie, _alcalde_ – odezwał się _don_ Alejandro. – Czemu nakazaliście żołnierzom zabrać mojego konia do waszej stajni?

De Soto przez chwilę milczał.

\- Waszego, _don_ Alejandro? – odezwał się w końcu. – Chyba się mylicie. To obecnie moje zwierzę.

\- Od kiedy?

\- Od kiedy skonfiskowałem go temu mordercy El Conejo. Zapomnieliście?

\- El Conejo ukradł mi tego konia płacąc asygnatą bez pokrycia. Nie nazywajcie więc tego konfiskatą jego własności, bo Mariposa nie przestał należeć do mnie – zripostował _don_ Alejandro. – A zatem, skoro mówimy o koniokradach, to jak ocenicie własny postępek, _alcalde_?

Przez moment białe włosy de Soto odcinały się ostro od jego poczerwieniałej twarzy. Ignacio spurpurowiał, zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć krzykiem i nagle znieruchomiał. Ku zdumieniu zebranych _caballeros_ _alcalde_ odetchnął jeszcze raz, głęboko i, już spokojniejszy, oparł dłonie na rozłożonych na biurku papierach.

\- Wszystko po kolei, _don_ Alejandro – powiedział. – Wszystko po kolei.

Spojrzał na Barnesa.

\- Czy możecie w jakiś sposób dowieść, że schwytaliście tego konia wczoraj, _señor_ Barnes, a nie przetrzymywaliście gdzieś w ukryciu? – spytał. – Dla własnej wygody czy chcąc sprzedać w tajemnicy? Bo zakładam, że nie macie świadków, którzy by potwierdzili wasze słowa.

Barnes spochmurniał.

\- Macie rację, nie mam – przyznał. – Jeśli nie uwierzycie moim słowom, nie mam dowodu.

\- Macie – wtrącił się _don_ Alejandro. – Sam Mariposa jest dowodem. Od tygodni nie dotknęła go ludzka ręka.

\- Możecie to stwierdzić, _don_ Alejandro, nie widząc wierzchowca?

\- Widziałem, nim tu weszliśmy – odparł starszy _caballero_.

De Soto spojrzał na Mendozę, otrzymując w zamian nieco bezradne wzruszenie ramionami. Munoz nie zdążył zaprowadzić Mariposy do stajni, nim _caballeros_ weszli na dziedziniec, więc _don_ Alejandro miał sposobność przyjrzeć się swojej zgubie.

\- Jaką mam gwarancję… - zaczął _alcalde_ i znów urwał. – Rozumiem, że nie powinienem kwestionować zdania hodowcy?

\- Owszem. Jeśli sobie tego życzycie, możemy przejść do stajni, gdzie wskażę wam, dlaczego jestem pewien, czemu _señor_ Barnes dopiero co schwytał tego konia.

\- _Se_ _ñ_ _ores_? – zapytał Ignacio pozostałych _caballeros_.

\- _Don_ Alejandro ma rację – odparł _don_ Alfredo. – Nikt z nas nie miał wątpliwości, że to zwierzę tułało się tygodniami. Zbyt jest wymizerowane.

 _Alcalde_ pokiwał w milczeniu głową.

\- Jestem skłonny uwierzyć wam w tej sprawie na słowo, _don_ Alejandro… - zawiesił głos na moment, nim dokończył – jeśli rozważycie sprzedaż tego wałacha.

 _Don_ Alejandro parsknął mimowolnie.

\- Rozumiem, że mam przy tym jeszcze obniżyć jego cenę? – spytał drwiąco. – A jeśli uznam, że nie chcę tracić cennego zwierzęcia, oskarżycie oficjalnie _se_ _ñ_ _ora_ Barnesa o kradzież?

De Soto znów poczerwieniał.

\- Za kogo wy mnie macie?! – warknął.

\- Za naszego _alcalde_ – odparł _don_ Alejandro. – Za człowieka, który już dowiódł, że umie naginać prawo dla własnej korzyści.

Mendoza wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, słysząc te słowa, ale de Soto, wbrew oczekiwaniom sierżanta, nic nie zrobił. Wyszedł tylko powoli zza biurka i podszedł do starszego _caballero_.

\- Czy sądzicie, że odkąd Zorro wybronił was od szubienicy, staliście się nietykalni? – spytał. – Czy jesteście tak pewni swego bezpieczeństwa, że nie wahacie się obrażać przedstawiciela króla?

\- Nie wy pierwsi próbowaliście postawić mnie pod szubienicą – odpowiedział _caballero_ spokojnie. – I wtedy, i teraz, nie mogło to sprawić, że będę skłonny, by pozwalać wam na łamanie prawa.

\- Zorro któregoś dnia zabraknie – wysyczał de Soto – a wtedy nasze rozmowy będą inaczej wyglądały.

\- Jesteście pewni, że dożyjecie tego dnia?

 _Alcalde_ cofnął się znów za biurko.

\- To może nastąpić szybciej, niż się spodziewacie! – wypalił, a potem nagle odetchnął, jakby coś sobie przypominając. – A wracając do Mariposy, to mylicie się sądząc, że zażądam od was obniżenia jego ceny. Chcieliście dwóch tysięcy _pesos_ od El Conejo, nieprawdaż?

\- Owszem.

\- Więc zapłacę wam tyle samo. To chyba uznacie za uczciwą transakcję, szczególnie że koń jest teraz wynędzniały po tułaczce, jak sami powiedzieliście. – De Soto uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

 _Don_ Alejandro na moment zacisnął usta. Wiedział, że w tej chwili przyjaciele nie poprą go, jeśli nie zgodzi się na sprzedaż wałacha _alcalde_. Nie zrozumieją, dlaczego odmawia, a on nie mógł im tego wyjaśnić nie zdradzając przy tym zbyt wiele. Wiedział też, że Diego zapewne machnąłby ręką, przynajmniej pozornie lekceważąc sobie zagrożenie. A potem przypomniał sobie, czemu jego syn nie chciał wcześniej wykraść wierzchowca de Soto.

\- Dobrze, _alcalde_ – odparł. – Dwa tysiące _pesos_ , przy świadkach i z waszej prywatnej szkatuły, a gdy je wypłacicie, ten koń będzie wasz.

De Soto uśmiechnął się z uznaniem.

\- Będzie, powiadacie? – zapytał.

\- W tej chwili to ja jestem jego właścicielem. Nie łudźcie się, że oskarżę _se_ _ñor_ _a_ Barnesa o przywłaszczenie.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego po was. Przeciwnie, byłem pewien, że zrobicie wszystko, by go ochronić. W granicach prawa oczywiście – podkreślił. – A więc, skoro postawiliście warunki, to ja się na nie zgadzam.– Mogę wypłacić wam taką kwotę, a obecni tu _caballeros_ , i _señor_ Barnes, rzecz jasna, będą świadkami. Mendoza!

\- _Si_ , _alcalde_?

\- Rozwiąż _señora_ Barnesa i podaj naszym gościom krzesła. Spiszemy umowę, a ty będziesz moim świadkiem. – _Alcalde_ zsunął papiery zalegające biurko wyławiając spomiędzy nich czystą kartkę.

Mendoza pospiesznie rozwiązał Amerykanina.

\- _Señor_ de la Vega… - zaczął mówić Barnes.

\- Nie, se _ñ_ or Barnes – przerwał mu _don_ Alejandro. – Proszę nie protestować. Już się zgodziłem i nie zmienię zdania. Mogę przyjąć dwa tysiące _pesos_ , skoro _alcalde_ chce wypłacić je uczciwie i bez obciążania mieszkańców Los Angeles.

Barnes sprawiał wrażenie niezbyt przekonanego, ale zmilczał. Pozostali _caballeros_ także milczeli, przypatrując się, jak sierżant krząta się po gabinecie, przynosząc brakujące krzesła z sypialni _alcalde_ , a de Soto wprawnie kaligrafuje umowę. Wreszcie, gdy pieniądze zostały odliczone, a podpisy złożone, Ignacio wyciągnął rękę do de la Vegi.

\- Uściśnijcie mi rękę na zgodę, _don_ Alejandro, i na przypieczętowanie naszej umowy.

Starszy _caballero_ cofnął się o krok.

\- Nie, _alcalde_. Zawarliśmy umowę i podpisaliśmy ją. To wystarczy.

\- Mimo wszystko…

\- Nie. – Starszy _caballero_ odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia, poprzedzany przez przyjaciół i Amerykanina, zostawiając de Soto samotnego przy biurku, z wyciągniętą, pustą dłonią. Alcalde ocknął się dopiero po chwili i ruszył za swymi gośćmi.

Mariposa ciągle był na dziedzińcu, uwiązany przy wejściu do stajni obok wciąż osiodłanego kasztanka Barnesa, a Munoz podkarmiał go z ręki ziarnem. Obok przystanął Diego, gładząc grzbiet zwierzęcia i wyskubując ze splątanej sierści okruchy suchych liści i zaschłe błoto. I to na nim skupił się gniew _alcalde_.

– Odsuńcie się od mojego konia, de la Vega!

Dłoń młodego _caballero_ na moment zacisnęła się na kłębie wałacha, ale Diego podniósł głowę zupełnie spokojny.

– Waszego konia, _alcalde_? – zdziwił się. – To koń mojego ojca, którego ukradł El Conejo.

– I którego ja od niego kupiłem!

\- To prawda, Diego. Właśnie sprzedałem Mariposę. – Głos _don_ Alejandro był niemal idealnie obojętny, jakby starszy de la Vega nie pamiętał, jakie mogą być skutki sprzedaży tego właśnie konia w ręce de Soto. Jednak _caballero_ widział, jak jego syn na moment spogląda w stronę Barnesa i był pewien, że Zorro dostrzegł otarcia na nadgarstkach Amerykanina.

Diego powoli zdjął dłoń z grzbietu siwka i odsunął się od niego.

\- W takim razie pogratuluję wam udanego zakupu, _alcalde_ – stwierdził równie obojętnie, co jego ojciec. – Mogę tylko życzyć wam bezpiecznych przejażdżek.

Nim de Soto zdążył odpowiedzieć na tą nieskrywaną drwinę, Munoz zaklął, nie przejmując się obecnością zwierzchnika i sugerując, że w rodzinie Mariposy musiał być co najmniej jeden muł.

\- Munoz! – warknął Ignacio.

\- Drań mnie ugryzł, _alcalde_ – usprawiedliwił się szeregowy.

\- Jakim trzeba być durniem, by karmić go z ręki? I w ogóle to czemu jeszcze nie zaprowadziłeś go do stajni? –zaczął besztać podwładnego de Soto.

Mendoza pospiesznie wcisnął w dłoń Barnesa wodze jego kasztanka i wskazał Amerykaninowi bramę. _Caballeros_ też skorzystali z okazji i bez pożegnania opuścili dziedziniec.

Przeszli już niemal połowę drogi do gospody, gdy Barnes przystanął.

\- _Don_ Alejandro, czemu zabroniliście mi zaprotestować tam w gabinecie? – zapytał ostrym tonem. – Nie powinniście byli zgadzać się na tę sprzedaż.

\- Nie mogłem pozwolić, byście tak kusili los, _señor_ Barnes – odparł _caballero_. – Zapomnieliście chyba, że _alcalde_ mógł w każdej chwili uznać, że to jest jego koń, którego ukradliście i skazać was, czy choćby nałożyć grzywnę.

\- Niekoniecznie byłoby tak źle, Alejandro – odezwał się milczący do tej pory _don_ Hernando. – On wyraźnie szukał pretekstu, by się wymigać od wydawania wyroku. Jakby bardziej zależało mu na wierzchowcu.

\- To prawda – włączył się da Silva. – Nie da się ukryć, że i cenę zaproponował uczciwą. Jakby zależało mu nie tylko na tym koniu, ale i żeby nie było szumu. Zorro go chyba naprawdę solidnie przestraszył.

\- Nie – potrząsnął głową _don_ Alejandro. – Ja tego tak nie widzę. On może i chciał teraz uniknąć kłopotów, ale równie dobrze mógł uznać, że sprawdzi, ile szczęścia będzie miał tym razem Zorro, ratując _señora_ Barnesa spod szubienicy. Albo przed konfiskatą ziemi.

\- Zorro by sobie poradził.

\- Doprawdy? A ja sądzę, że miał bardzo wiele szczęścia, kiedy przyszedł mi z pomocą – odparł się _don_ Alejandro, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju. – To, że wy też tam byliście, by mnie ratować, też mu się przysłużyło. Tym razem byłby pewnie sam, czyż nie? – spytał.

Milczenie _caballeros_ wystarczyło za odpowiedź, i to taką, jakiej się starszy de la Vega spodziewał. Przyjaciele mogli przyjść mu z pomocą, ale kto chciałby narażać się dla kogoś, kto nadal był obcy dla mieszkańców pueblo? Ludzie nie byli już tak zastraszeni, jak za rządów Ramone, ale Zorro wciąż prowadził swoje akcje samotnie i nie mógł liczyć na to, że poderwie innych do buntu. Zwłaszcza, że taki bunt mógł mieć teraz tragiczne następstwa dla Los Angeles. Pogłoski o rewolucji przycichły, lecz głównie dlatego, że królewscy żołnierze bezwzględnie ścigali za choćby cień podejrzenia. Jeden protest przeciw decyzjom _alcalde_ udało się ukryć i nawet gdyby opowieść o uwolnieniu _don_ Alejandro dotarła do niewłaściwych uszu, _caballeros_ mogli bronić się, że de Soto nie wydał formalnego wyroku, wysyłając de la Vegę na szubienicę. Atak na garnizon w obronie koniokrada byłby jednak czymś zupełnie innym, a _alcalde_ , być może, byłby bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc wezwać posiłki przeciwko mieszkańcom pueblo.

Milczenie _caballeros_ przedłużało się. Wreszcie starszy de la Vega zdecydował się przerwać ciszę.

\- Mówiłem ci już, Alfredo – przypomniał przyjacielowi. – Wolę nie sprawdzać, czy i tym razem dopisze Zorro szczęście.

\- Tak czy inaczej, jestem waszym dłużnikiem – odezwał się Barnes.

\- Nie, _señor_.

\- Straciliście pieniądze.

\- Nie. Nie poniosłem straty. Ten wałach był przeznaczony do sprzedaży, a _alcalde_ , jak to zauważył Alfredo, zaproponował mi uczciwą cenę. Nie jesteście mi nic dłużni.

Barnes potrząsnął głową, jakby nie zgadzał się ze słowami _caballero_ , ale nic już nie odpowiedział. Pożegnał się krótko i odjechał z pueblo, wracając do przerwanej pracy w polu. Gdy jego sylwetka już znikała pod bramą Los Angeles, odezwał się _don_ Alfredo.

\- Przypomnij mi, Alejandro, jedno – poprosił. – Czy dobrze pamiętam, że ten wałach, Mariposa, co go właśnie sprzedałeś _alcalde_ , jest od twojej Dulcynei?

\- Tak. I odziedziczył po niej temperament, ale nie rozum.

Da Silva uśmiechnął się.

\- W takim razie powiedz mi jeszcze coś. Czy sprzedając go, pamiętałeś o tamtej pogoni za El Conejo?

 _Don_ Alejandro tylko spojrzał wymownie na przyjaciela, a _don_ Alfredo roześmiał już zupełnie swobodnie.

\- Nie sądziłem, że potrafisz być tak mściwy, Alejandro – wykrztusił wreszcie. – Kto założy się ze mną, co _alcalde_ złamie sobie jako pierwsze? – zwrócił się do pozostałych _caballeros_.

A kiedy odpowiedziały mu pełne niezrozumienia spojrzenia, zaczął opowiadać, jak dla de Soto skończyła się próba przejażdżki na klaczy _don_ Alejandro. _Caballeros_ śmiali się na wspomnienie Ignacio spadającego z siodła, ale starszy de la Vega nie przeoczył, że uśmiech Diego jest nieco wymuszony. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Zorro zastanawia się, jakie będą dalsze plany _alcalde_.

* * *

CDN.


	3. Rozdział 3 Goście

_**Od autora:**_ _Bywam uparta…_

* * *

 **Rozdział 3. Goście**

* * *

Jeśli rzeczywiście de Soto coś zaplanował, to przez następne dni wszystko musiało iść po jego myśli. Takie przynajmniej wnioski można było wysnuć z tego, że _alcalde_ wydawał się być teraz w niespodziewanie dobrym, wręcz łaskawym nastroju. Nie przeszkadzała mu ostentacyjna obojętność _caballeros_ i źle skrywana niechęć innych mieszkańców i nawet to, że właśnie minęła rocznica jego przybycia do Los Angeles, nie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Przeciwnie, tego dnia zamówił lepsze niż zwykle wino i siedział nad dzbankiem wprawdzie pogrążony w myślach, ale nie tak ponury, jak ledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Wydawało się wręcz, że coś oblicza i rozważa. Nikt jednak nie potrafił odgadnąć jego planów. Ani Mendoza, ani żaden z kaprali nie mógł podzielić się choćby jedną ploteczką co do pomysłów zwierzchnika, a Felipe, który znów spędził pół dnia w garnizonie rysując kolejną mapę, nie zdołał niczego wyszperać w porzuconych na burku papierach.

Kiedy więc Ignacio stanął w drzwiach biura _Guardiana_ , Diego starannie ukrył zdziwienie.

– Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, de la Vega – oświadczył de Soto zamiast powitania. – Chcę, byś wydrukował w tej swojej gazetce oświadczenie.

– Zamieszczam ogłoszenia, _señor_ _alcalde_. Są płatne.

– De la Vega!

– Tak, _alcalde_?

– Chciałem ci przypomnieć, że niedawno o tym rozmawialiśmy. – Ignacio przechylił się i oparł dłonie na biurku. – Zapowiadałem, że czasem będę miał dla ciebie coś do wydrukowania. Więc…

– Więc możecie to zamieścić jak każdy mieszkaniec Los Angeles – wpadł mu w słowo Diego. – Płacąc za druk. _Señor_ _alcalde_ – dodał po minimalnej przerwie.

De Soto zacisnął zęby.

– Czy każesz Mendozie płacić za te jego idiotyczne przepisy? – spytał.

– Sierżant prowadzi stałą rubrykę. Wy chcecie coś ogłosić, a ogłoszenia są płatne. – Mimo pozornie obojętnego wzruszenia ramionami, młody _caballero_ odchylił się na krześle, jakby go drażnił stojący przed nim _alcalde_.

Ignacio trzasnął pięścią w biurko.

– Nie każ mi konfiskować nakładu, de la Vega! – warknął.

Diego wstał i zrobił krok w tył, pod ścianę.

– Więc zapłaćcie za ogłoszenie, _alcalde_ – powtórzył.

– Oświadczenie, nie ogłoszenie – poprawił go de Soto.

Też się wyprostował i przez dłuższą chwilę stał, wpatrując się w dawnego kolegę.

– Zmieniłeś się, Diego – powiedział wreszcie.

Młody de la Vega nie odpowiedział.

– Zmieniłeś się – powtórzył de Soto. – Tam, w Madrycie, nawet nie przypuszczałem, że możesz być zdolny do takiej niechęci. Że tak zapomnisz o naszej…

– Znajomości, _alcalde_? – Diego znów przerwał Ignacio w pół słowa. – Nie zapomniałem. Przeciwnie, pamiętam bardzo dobrze.

De Soto znów trzasnął dłonią w biurko.

– Czy nie możesz pojąć tym swoim idealistycznie nastrojonym rozumkiem, że kiedy rządzisz, musisz być konsekwentny? Że musisz wypełniać to, co zapowiadałeś; nieważne, czego byś naprawdę chciał czy też kto cię prosi? Oficjalnie, publicznie ogłosiłem, że pomocnicy Zorro trafią na szafot. Powtórzyłem to już tyle razy, że równie dobrze mogłem wypisać za nimi list gończy i wywiesić w gospodzie. Nie wiem, kto by mógł w Los Angeles o tym nie wiedzieć, chyba tylko niemowlęta w kołyskach! – prychnął i kontynuował tyradę. – A twój ojciec jakby nigdy nic, na oczach całego pueblo, zepchnął stragan na żołnierzy. Nie mogłem udawać, że jestem ślepy, gdy ktoś tak bezczelnie pomógł banicie! – Ignacio rozłożył ręce.

Diego milczał, ale coś w jego minie musiało zdradzić, co czuje, bo _alcalde_ wyminął biurko i podszedł krok bliżej.

– I tak ustąpiłem – powiedział ciszej. – Nie posłałem oddziału w pościg, jak twój ojciec uciekł, nie spróbowałem go ponownie zaaresztować. I nie myśl sobie, że to dlatego, iż Zorro zagroził mi stryczkiem. On tylko dał mi pretekst, wymówkę niezbędną, bym się wycofał. Gdyby nie to, mieszkałbyś teraz w kuchni swojej żony, bo skonfiskowałbym ci cały majątek po tym, jak żołnierze powiesiliby twego ojca. Tam na miejscu, w hacjendzie, zanim ten przebieraniec zjawiłby się po raz drugi. Więc doceń moje ustępstwo!

– Mam być ci wdzięczny? – Młody de la Vega wreszcie wydobył z siebie głos.

– Masz nie traktować mnie jak wroga, Diego. Skończ z tym _señor_ _alcalde_ , bo nie jesteś Mendozą i uświadom swego ojca, jak naprawdę wyglądała sytuacja. Dowodził, był pułkownikiem, więc powinien to pojąć! Niech nie robi więcej głupot i nie zmusza mnie do ponownego stawiania dla niego szafotu. Nie jestem żądnym władzy szaleńcem, jak ten cały Ramone, i nie traktujcie mnie tak. Zrozumiałeś?

Diego tylko kiwnął głową.

– A to obwieszczenie – de Soto wyciągnął świstek papieru – powinno ci się spodobać. Ostatni kurier przywiózł mi odpowiedź gubernatora. Zgodził się, bym zamienił część podatków, jakie ma zapłacić Los Angeles, na prace publiczne. Kto zatem chce zaoszczędzić _pesos_ , może zapłacić własnym potem.

Młody _caballero_ odepchnął się od ściany i podszedł do biurka. Podniósł papier.

– Zamieszczę to – powiedział.

– _Gracias_ , Diego. I przemyśl to, co ci powiedziałem.

 _Alcalde_ okręcił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Po dłuższej chwili Felipe wysunął się zza prasy drukarskiej i podszedł do drzwi. Wyjrzał, by się upewnić, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, a potem odwrócił się do Diego.

„On skłamał" zasygnalizował i dodał gest oznaczający pytanie. A zaraz po nim drugi, wątpliwość.

– Tak, raczej tak – odparł de la Vega.

Chłopak znów zasygnalizował wątpliwość.

Diego potrząsnął głową i usiadł na brzegu biurka.

– Nie mógł tego zrobić, Felipe. Tylko ktoś tak dufny jak Ramone mógłby się poważyć na coś takiego. Ignacio wie, że gdyby spróbował, sam mógłby skończyć w kajdanach i na szafocie. Jeśliby dożył chwili aresztowania – dorzucił po minimalnym zawahaniu, a Felipe tylko kiwnął głową, słysząc, że to mówi już Zorro.

 _Caballero_ uśmiechnął się z przymusem i sięgnął po pozostawioną przez de Soto kartkę.

– W jednym ma rację – powiedział. – Takie posunięcie spodoba się wielu gospodarzom.

x x x

Choć zimowe noce i poranki były nieprzyjemnie chłodne, a co jakiś czas znad oceanu nadciągały lodowate ulewy, to ruch na gościńcach nie zmalał, a raczej wzrósł. Pogłoski o zatrutej wodzie przycichły już na tyle, że wędrowcy przestali omijać pueblo i niemal codziennie zjawiał się w nim ktoś nowy. Dlatego też Mendoza, na którym spoczywał obowiązek dopilnowania, by każdy przybyły przedstawił listy podróżne i uiścił opłatę, starał się spędzać w gospodzie każdą wolną chwilę, jak twierdził, dla wygody przybyłych. De Soto wprawdzie skwitował drwiąco, że dla sierżanta od wygody gości i obowiązków ważniejsza była raczej bliskość kuchni, ale nie zmuszał go do powrotu do garnizonu, widocznie ceniąc sobie spokój, jaki dzięki temu miał w swoim gabinecie.

Mężczyzna, który tego deszczowego ranka podszedł w gospodzie do Mendozy, nie wyróżniał się zbytnio od innych przyjezdnych. Obłocone buty, przesiąkła wilgocią kurtka i ogorzała, zarośnięta twarz były wszak normalne wśród wędrowców. Także to, że wymawiał hiszpańskie słowa z wyraźnym akcentem, od razu zdradzającym cudzoziemca, nie było niczym niezwykłym. Kiedy jednak powiedział, że zjawił się w Los Angeles z żoną i dziećmi, bo poszukują miejsca, by się osiedlić, wszyscy obecni w gospodzie spojrzeli na niego z ciekawością.

Sierżant poderwał się z miejsca.

– Witajcie w pueblo _La Reyna de Los Angeles_ , _señor_! Wezwijcie tu swoją rodzinę i siadajcie. – Wskazał na pusty stół pod ścianą. – Przy takim deszczu lepiej być pod dachem.

Obcy, Paul Bernard, jak się przedstawił, zawahał się na moment.

– _Señor_ , jeśli wasza rodzina zmokła tak jak wy, powinniście ogrzać się i wysuszyć – włączyła się Tereza, która właśnie stała za barem.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i cofnął się do drzwi. Za chwilę było słychać, jak rozmawia z kimś na werandzie, a radosny okrzyk upewnił zebranych w sali, że przynajmniej jednej osobie spodobała się perspektywa ciepłego jedzenia i suchego schronienia. Jednak pomimo tego, gdy przybysz wrócił, wszedł do gospody dziwnie niepewnie, a jego żona i dzieci stłoczyły się za nim, kryjąc za plecami męża i ojca.

Sierżant ruszył do przodu.

– _Señor_ , _señora_ , wchodźcie, zapraszamy!

Bernard zrobił krok do przodu, odsłaniając swoją rodzinę, a Mendoza wpół otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Stojąca za przybyszem kobieta była ciemnoskóra. Stojący przy niej może dziesięcioletni chłopiec był biały, ale buzia trzymanej na rękach dziewczynki świadczyła, że niewątpliwie jest jej córką.

W tej samej chwili z kuchniwyszła _señora_ Antonia.

– _Madre de Dios_! Jesteście przemoczeni, _señora_ , wy i wasze dzieci! _Señor_ , jeśli macie w waszym wozie suche odzienie, przynieście je! Marisa, poprowadź dzieci na górę! – poleciła. – Dam wam do dyspozycji pokój, _señora_ , byście się przebrali.

Nim sierżant otrząsnął się ze zdumienia, Marisa poprowadziła już kobietę wraz z dziećmi na piętro, a Bernard zawrócił do wozu. Po chwili wrócił z tobołkiem odzieży. Wraz z nim do gospody wszedł jeszcze jeden mężczyzna i w sali na moment zapanowała cisza, gdy tym razem wszyscy przyglądali się nowoprzybyłemu, zaskoczeni jego niezwykłym strojem. Przybysz miał bowiem na sobie skórzaną kurtę ozdobioną dziesiątkami koralików i frędzli, podobnie przybrane spodnie i wysokie buty. Najdziwniejsza jednak była jego czapka. Sporządzono ją z futra lisa czy kojota, pozostawiając jako ozdobę zwisający nienaruszony ogon. Sprawiało to wrażenie, że na głowie gościa zasnęło zwinięte w kłębek zwierzę. Dodatkowo zmierzwiona i mokra sierść zlewała się z nastroszoną brodą i wąsami mężczyzny tak, że trudno było dostrzec, co jest częścią stroju, a co należy do człowieka.

Nagłą ciszę przerwał Joshua Barnes. Amerykanin tego właśnie dnia przywiózł _señorze_ Antonii nieco warzyw ze swego ogrodu i został w gospodzie, by przeczekać ulewę. Teraz odezwał się po angielsku, głośno, ale z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w głosie. Przybysz odpowiedział mu jednym zdaniem, machając przy tym ręką, jakby to, o czym mówił, nie było warte większej uwagi. Nim jednak Barnes znów go o coś zapytał, wtrąciła się Antonia.

– _Señor_ Bernard, wasza żona jest z dziećmi – wskazała na schody. – Zanieście jej suchą odzież, nim będzie gotowy posiłek. A wy, _señor_ , przedstawcie się sierżantowi. Jeśli chcecie się tu zatrzymać na nocleg, możecie wynająć pokój.

Bernard obejrzał się w stronę swego towarzysza i rzucił kilka słów, nim podążył schodami na górę. Mężczyzna w futrzanej czapie odwrócił się do Mendozy i Barnesa.

– Nazywam się Will Adams – przedstawił się. – Ja… – zająknął się, a potem zaczął wyjaśniać coś Barnesowi.

Po dłuższej chwili Joshua skinął głową.

– Ten człowiek nazywa się Will Adams, sierżancie – powiedział. – Podróżuje z rodziną Bernardów, póki nie znajdą oni miejsca, by się zatrzymać na stałe. Sam nie szuka ziemi dla siebie, chce raczej zobaczyć, jak wygląda Kalifornia. – Obejrzał się na _señorę_ Antonię. – Pyta, czy można gdzieś wyprząc konie, by odpoczęły. Prócz tego Bernardowie mają jeszcze psa, więc chce wiedzieć, gdzie może odprowadzić wóz, by nie sprawiał kłopotów.

– Powiedzcie mu, _señor_ Barnes – odparła _señora_ – że Basilio może mu pokazać, jak wjechać w zaułek i pomoże zabrać konie do stajni. Wóz tam nie będzie nikomu przeszkadzał. Psa też mogą zamknąć w stajni, jeśli nie będzie ujadał i płoszył innych koni. Chyba, że wolą, by został na wozie i pilnował ich dobytku.

Barnes kiwnął głową i przetłumaczył Adamsowi słowa kobiety. Ten ruszył natychmiast do drzwi, oglądając się jeszcze na Amerykanina i wnuka Antonii, który na polecenie babki naciągnął na głowę kapelusz i z nadąsaną miną ruszył do drzwi.

Gdy wyszli, w sali wszczął się zwykły gwar rozmów, tylko Mendoza popatrywał za przybyszami, zastanawiając się nad czymś tak intensywnie, że Juanita zatrzymała się i zamachała mu dłonią przed oczyma.

– Obudźcie się sierżancie! – zaśmiała się. – Widzieliście przecież Murzynów. Nawet z nimi walczyliście!

Mendoza zamrugał gwałtownie i poczerwieniał. Faktycznie, zdarzyło mu się stoczyć walkę z ciemnoskórym przybyszem, pojedynek o honor pueblo, jak to górnolotnie określił Ramone, i to pojedynek, który Mendoza haniebnie przegrał, mdlejąc, zanim dosięgło go choćby jedno uderzenie. Ale cóż, tamtego dnia sierżant musiał walczyć, bo wybrany do tego zadania przez _alcalde_ jego kolega z garnizonu, zawołany pięściarz, noc wcześniej przegrał podobne starcie z Zorro. Gdyby nie to, Mendoza nie wszedłby na ring, zwłaszcza że nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Ramone zmusił Jacka Holtona do tej walki. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Zorro raz jeszcze się wtrącił i pomógł Holtonowi wydostać się z pueblo.

– To nie o to chodzi… – zająknął się.

– A o co? – zainteresowała się dziewczyna.

– O _alcalde_. – Mendoza ściszył głos. – Żeby nie było takich kłopotów, jak wtedy.

Siedzący przy najbliższym stole _don_ Alejandro ściągnął brwi w namyśle. Przez sierżanta mogło przemawiać złe wspomnienie tamtej awantury, ale też równie dobrze mógł mieć inne powody, by obawiać się reakcji de Soto na rodzinę Bernardów.

x x x

Niechętny grymas Ignacio na widok gości tylko potwierdził, że Mendoza nie martwił się niepotrzebnie.

– Gubernator się zgodził? – rzucił sucho _alcalde_ , gdy tylko Bernard wyjaśnił, mieszając hiszpańskie i angielskie słowa, co sprowadza jego rodzinę do Los Angeles.

– Jak to, zgodził?

– Pytam, czy byliście w Monterey i dostaliście pozwolenie, by osiedlić się w Kalifornii. – De Soto rozparł się wygodniej w fotelu i zabębnił palcami po blacie biurka.

– O jakim pozwoleniu mówicie? – wtrącił się _don_ Alejandro. Starszy de la Vega wraz z dwójką innych _caballeros_ towarzyszył przybyszom, by w razie potrzeby przetłumaczyć słowa _alcalde_. Wprawdzie de Soto znał angielski, ale nikt nie miał pewności, czy zechce go używać w rozmowie z osadnikami.

– Zgodnie z dekretem wicekróla, ktoś, kto nie jest poddanym Jego Królewskiej Mości Ferdynanda VII, może osiedlić się na należących do hiszpańskiej korony ziemiach tylko za imienną zgodą reprezentanta króla – wyjaśnił Ignacio spokojnie.

– Znam ten dekret. Do tej pory wystarczała zgoda _alcalde_.

– A w tej chwili już nie wystarcza. Skoro _señor_ Bernard chce osiąść w Kalifornii, musi mieć zgodę od gubernatora.

– Uważacie, że nie macie prawa udzielić takiej zgody? – nie wytrzymał _don_ Alfredo. – Że znaczycie zbyt mało, by decydować, kto może zamieszkać w pueblo?

– To, co ja uważam… – zaczął _alcalde_ i urwał. Odetchnął głęboko. – Zbyt wielu rewolucjonistów kręci się po Kalifornii, bym mógł ot, tak sobie, pozwalać każdemu obcemu, by zajmował królewską ziemię.

– _Alcalde_ , nie ośmieszajcie się – stwierdził _don_ Alejandro. – Mówimy o rodzinie osadników, nie o jakichś _desperados_ , którzy rewolucyjnymi hasłami tłumaczą rabowanie poczty kurierom.

De Soto, do tej pory wygodnie rozparty w fotelu, wyprostował się nagle.

– Dosyć, _don_ Alejandro! _Señor_ Bernard, przedstawcie mi zgodę gubernatora i możemy porozmawiać o tym, gdzie chcecie się osiedlić. To wszystko, co mam wam do powiedzenia. A teraz wybaczcie, mam swoje zadania. Mendoza! – wezwał sierżanta.

– Chwileczkę, _alcalde_! – _Don_ Alejandro nie miał ochoty zostać wyrzuconym za drzwi. – W waszym najlepiej pojętym interesie leży, by w Los Angeles osiedlali się nowi ludzie. Zniechęcanie ich nie zwiększy wam wpływów z podatków, a gubernator prędzej czy później zapyta, czemu pueblo zaczyna pustoszeć.

– Gubernator zrozumie…

– A jeśli nie, _alcalde_? Zaryzykujecie? Okoliczne gospodarstwa stoją puste od lata, najwyższy czas, by ktoś zajął tamtą ziemię i zadbał o tegoroczne zbiory.

Ignacio nerwowo szarpnął brodę.

– Napiszę do gubernatora – powiedział wreszcie. – Jeśli zgodzi się zrobić wyjątek dla Los Angeles i pozwoli, bym decydował, kto może się tu osiedlić… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Oczywiście, _señor_ Bernard może też ruszyć do Monterey po to pozwolenie, nie będę go zatrzymywał.

– Wystarczy, że wy napiszecie, _alcalde_ – odparł starszy de la Vega cofając się o krok, by zaznaczyć, że nie ma zamiaru naciskać na de Soto bardziej, niż to konieczne.

De Soto nie odpowiedział już nic na to stwierdzenie, tylko wyjął z szuflady biurka plik papierów i położył na blacie. _Don_ Alfredo skrzywił się, widząc tak demonstracyjne odprawienie gości, ale i on, i _don_ Hernando poszli za przykładem starszego de la Vegi i nie nalegali już dłużej.

Gdy odeszli już od bramy garnizonu, _don_ Hernando nie wytrzymał.

– To absurd! – wybuchnął. – Przecież on JEST reprezentantem króla! Cały czas to podkreśla! Od chwili, gdy się zjawił, nie pozwala nam o tym zapomnieć!

– Dlatego zapytałem, czy uważa, że nie ma prawa – zawtórował mu _don_ Alfredo.

– Ale to go nie otrzeźwiło – odparł _don_ Alejandro w zamyśleniu.

Idący nieco z tyłu Bernard odchrząknął.

– _Mister_ de la Vega – zaczął. – Nie do końca zrozumiałem, o co chodziło w waszej rozmowie. Ten człowiek, _alcalde_ , on nie miał prawa mówić mi, że nie mogę tu zamieszkać?

Starszy de la Vega pokręcił głową.

– Nie do końca. – Mówił teraz po angielsku, by Bernard wszystko zrozumiał. – Latem opustoszało kilka okolicznych gospodarstw. Niemożliwe, by się pojawili krewniacy i spadkobiercy rodzin, które tam mieszkały, więc ziemia wróciła do Korony. De Soto, _alcalde_ , jest tym, który może i powinien sprzedać ją nowemu osadnikowi. Więc tak, można powiedzieć, że miał takie prawo. To, że nie powinien, to zupełnie inna sprawa.

– Ramone, jaki by nie był, sprzedawał ziemię – wtrącił się Escobedo.

– Ale zawyżał cenę, by nabić sobie kabzę i stawiał warunki obcym, Hernando – przypomniał mu _don_ Alfredo. – Pamiętasz, czego zażądał od Barnesa?

– Tak, a Nielsenom sprzedał kamieniste pustkowie – przytaknął _don_ Hernando. – Też to zapamiętałem.

– Ale teraz nie mówimy o pustkowiu, tylko o pastwiskach, które zaczynają zarastać, sadach, gdzie opadły niezebrane owoce i dobrze uprawionej ziemi, która od lata leży odłogiem, bo nie ma już nikogo, kto by się nią zajął – powiedział _don_ Alejandro i znów przemówił po angielsku. – _Mister_ Bernard, nie wiem, czy nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem, byście zaczekali tutaj wraz z rodziną na odpowiedź gubernatora.

– Jeśli ta odpowiedź kiedykolwiek przyjdzie – mruknął da Silva. – _Alcalde_ może odwlekać napisanie tego listu z czystej złośliwości. To by do niego pasowało, nie napisać ani słowa, a potem zełgać, że nie ma odpowiedzi.

– Albo liczyć, że to was zniechęci – dodał Escobedo.

Bernard przystanął.

– Ten _alcalde_ nie być dobrym człowiekiem – powiedział po chwili namysłu. Mówił po hiszpańsku, wyraźnie chcąc, by zrozumieli go wszyscy _caballeros_. – Czy będzie dobrym pomysłem zostać tutaj? Jak on nie chce, by my byli?

Don Alejandro i pozostali _caballeros_ tylko wymienili spojrzenia. De Soto, umyślnie bądź nie, przez złośliwość czy niechęć, właśnie zaprzepaścił szansę, by w Los Angeles pojawili się nowi mieszkańcy.

Bernard mówił jednak dalej.

– Myślę zostać. Dzień, dwa. Może więcej. Wędrujemy już długo.

– Jeśli zostaniecie – odezwał się _don_ Alejandro, któremu właśnie zaświtał nowy pomysł – mogę wam obiecać, że bez oglądania się na listy _alcalde_ osobiście napiszę do gubernatora o pozwolenie. Nie sądzę, bym miał jakikolwiek kłopot z jego uzyskaniem.

– A jeśli gubernator odmówi, bo to _alcalde_ decyduje? – zauważył don Hernando.

– Napiszę do Nicolao, by się o nie postarał. Jeśli gubernator odmówi, dowie się, dlaczego domagamy się pozwoleń od niego, zamiast zdać się na naszego _alcalde_.

Da Silva gwizdnął przez zęby.

– Alejandro, ryzykujesz! Jeśli de Soto się o tym dowie…

– Przekonamy się, ile są warte jego przechwałki o królewskiej misji.

Bernard patrzył to na jednego _caballero_ , to na drugiego, kręcąc głową i wyraźnie starając się zrozumieć, o czym mowa. W końcu jednak wzruszył ramionami i zrezygnował.

x x x

Wbrew obawom _don_ Alfredo de Soto nie ociągał się z wysłaniem do niego listu i nie powiedział nawet słowa, widząc następnego ranka, że Bernardowie nie opuścili Los Angeles. Przeciwnie, _alcalde_ urządził małe widowisko wręczając kurierowi w obecności wszystkich gości gospody zaadresowaną do Monterey przesyłkę. Następnie odmaszerował do swego gabinetu i z rozgłośnym trzaskiem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przez resztę dnia nie opuszczał już kwatery, tylko o zmierzchu przysłał Rojasa do gospody po coś do zjedzenia i dzbanek wina, co dało początek coraz śmielszym plotkom, że jednak ma zamiar utopić w alkoholu złe wspomnienia roku spędzonego w Los Angeles.

Może nie plotkowano by tak bardzo o zmiennych nastrojach Ignacio, gdyby nie to, że Diego zamieścił w najnowszym wydaniu _Guardiana_ jego obwieszczenie o możliwości zamiany choćby części podatku na roboty publiczne. Minęło już parę dni i coraz więcej pomniejszych gospodarzy nabierało ochoty, by choć spróbować zaoszczędzić w ten sposób cenne _pesos_. Jednak czym innym było podejście do _alcalde_ w gospodzie, a czym innym wejście samotnie do jego gabinetu, więc ludzie przesiadywali za stołami i na werandzie, sącząc grog czy wino, plotkując i czujnie obserwując garnizon, w nadziei, że de Soto wreszcie opuści swoją samotnię. Pogoda sprzyjała takim dyskusjom, bo jakimś zrządzeniem losu zimowe ulewy pojawiały się dzień w dzień niewiele przed południem, zatrzymując gości w gospodzie. Nikt nie miał ochoty jechać kilku mil do domu w lodowatych strugach i wietrze.

Bernardowie rozgościli się w pokoju w gospodzie. Paul, początkowo milczący i przysłuchujący się dyskusjom, wkrótce umówił się z kilkoma gospodarzami, że obejrzy sąsiadujące z ich ziemią opuszczone gospodarstwa, a jego żona, Anna, po tym jak wyprosiła od _señory_ Antonii sporą balię, by urządzić pranie i naprawianie odzieży, włączyła się w kuchenne prace, ucząc _señorę_ i pozostałe kobiety znanych sobie potraw. Trzymała dziewczynkę przy sobie, natomiast chłopiec, Jack, szybko przeniósł się do stajni i dołączył do urzędującego tam wnuka Antonii, Basilio. Znalazł tam zresztą licznych kolegów, bo za gospodą zbierała się cała gromada dzieci, ciekawych przybyszy. Interesował je szczególnie ich pies, a właściwie suka, wielka i szara. Była bardziej podobna do wilka niż jakikolwiek inny pies w Los Angeles. Wedle słów Willa Adamsa, pochodziła z lasów dalekiej północy i miała w sobie domieszkę wilczej krwi. Gdy to się rozniosło, co poniektórzy dorośli zerkali na nią podejrzliwie, niepewni, czy można zaufać takiemu zwierzęciu, ale Lupa, jak na nią wołał Paul, zachowywała się bez zarzutu. Kłopotliwe było jedynie to, że jej obecność ściągnęła do stajni nie tylko dzieci, ale i miejscowe kundle, aż Basilio musiał zablokować drzwi, by psy nie płoszyły koni.

Sam Will Adams, choć znał niewiele słów po hiszpańsku, szybko znalazł sobie grono słuchaczy. Traper był urodzonym gawędziarzem. Wystarczyło kilka słów zachęty ze strony młodego de la Vegi, by zaczął barwnie opisywać swe dotychczasowe wędrówki i to, co podczas nich zobaczył i przeżył. Pracował przez jakiś czas dla Kompanii Zatoki Hudsona i w jej imieniu podróżował od plemienia do plemienia, czasem handlując a czasem walcząc. Opisywał ogromne północne puszcze dookoła Zatoki Hudsona, tamtejsze surowe zimy i żyjących tam ludzi, białych i Indian. Niektóre jego anegdotki wydawały się młodemu de la Vedze całkowicie nieprawdopodobne, ale przysłuchujący się im Joshua Barnes potwierdził, że tak, coś takiego mogło się wydarzyć i sam przytoczył kilka podobnych opowieści ze swego doświadczenia. Dlatego teraz Diego chwilowo nie dociekał, czy rzeczywiście możliwe są dni tak krótkie, że słońce ledwie wychyla się nad horyzont i niebo płonące zielonkawym ogniem, ale notował możliwie szybko, zadowolony, że będzie miał materiał do co najmniej kilku wydań _Guardiana_. Zaznaczył tylko sobie, że będzie musiał poszukać odpowiedzi w książkach geografów, szczególnie tych poświęconych północy kontynentu i tamtejszym zjawiskom astronomicznym.

De Soto zjawił się wreszcie w gospodzie, ale jeśli ktoś spodziewał się, że _alcalde_ zająknie się choćby słowem, widząc siedzącą w kącie sali _señorę_ Bernard z dziećmi, musiał się rozczarować. Ignacio zażyczył sobie porcji grogu i zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce za stołem, pozornie obojętny na wszystko, co się dookoła działo. Jego przybycie musiało speszyć czy zaniepokoić gości, bo nim nalał sobie pierwszy kubek, kobieta wzięła córeczkę na ręce i poganiając przed sobą ociągającego się chłopca podążyła na piętro. _Alcalde_ wydawał się zignorować jej ucieczkę, tak samo jak to, że toczone wcześniej ożywione rozmowy przycichły, gdy tylko stanął w drzwiach.

Tym razem jednak cisza w sali nie trwała zbyt długo. Jeden z gospodarzy, Jose Macias, podniósł się ze swego miejsca i stanął przy stole de Soto.

– _Señor_ _alcalde_ … – zaczął.

– Tak?

– Ogłosiliście, że możemy płacić mniej, jeśli…

– Ogłosiłem, że gubernator zgodził się na zamianę części podatku na roboty publiczne – przerwał de Soto niecierpliwie. – Nie, że będziecie mniej płacić. Rozumiesz to?

Macias kiwnął głową.

– Nie boję się pracy, _alcalde_ – odparł. – Jeśli tak można, chcę pracować.

– Z jednego robotnika nie będzie żadnego pożytku. – Ignacio zabębnił palcami po stole. – Sam nie wybudujesz wodociągu i nie naprawisz drogi.

– Nie będę sam, _alcalde_. – Macias wskazał ręką na zebranych w rogu sali gospodarzy. – Inni też chcą.

De Soto w zamyśleniu potarł palcami brodę.

– Zgłosicie się tu jutro – polecił. – Albo nie, po niedzieli!

– _Alcalde_ …

– Jak chcecie pracować, to poczekacie, aż powiem wam, co macie robić, czy to jasne? – zirytował się nieoczekiwanie Ignacio.

Macias tyko kiwnął głową i odsunął się od stołu, nie chcąc go dalej niepokoić.

Przypatrujący się temu _don_ Alejandro tylko uniósł brwi. Tak jak Diego uważał, że zamiana części podatku na roboty publiczne była bardzo dobrym pomysłem. Najlepszym, jaki mógł być w sytuacji, gdy pueblo, tak jak cała Kalifornia, wciąż borykało z niedoborami gotówki. Co prawda bank rozwiązał sporo problemów, ale weksle były przydatne tylko w transakcjach między gospodarzami, a do Monterey trzeba było płacić brzęczącą monetą. Jeśli gubernator godził się, by płacili mniej, odrabiając należność w naturze na _El Camino_ , mogli się tylko cieszyć, szczególnie gospodarze tacy jak Jose Macias, posiadający niewielkie gospodarstwo i liczną rodzinę. Co więcej, Ignacio dowiódł już, że potrafi działać dla dobra pueblo, więc nie mogło tu chodzić o to, że taki pomysł nie pasował do tego _alcalde_ , jakiego znali i musiał w sobie kryć jakiś jego podstęp. Lecz mimo wszystko _caballero_ nie mógł się pozbyć trudnych do określenia obaw, choć jak przyznał się Diego, sam sobie nie wierzył, nie po wydarzeniach ostatnich tygodni. Ale teraz, patrząc na skrywane pod irytacją zmieszanie de Soto, gdy Jose i jego przyjaciele zgłosili się gotowi do pracy, starszy de la Vega czuł, że jego podejrzenia nie są, mimo wszystko, tak całkowicie pozbawione podstaw.

Gospodarze zbili się w kącie sali, dyskutując nad czymś szeptem. Kilku poklepywało Maciasa po plecach, gratulując mu, że podjął ryzyko. Jeśli można było coś odgadnąć z ukradkowych spojrzeń zebranych, zanosiło się na to, że po niedzieli na _alcalde_ będzie oczekiwać spora grupa chętnych. Sam Ignacio oparł się wygodnie o ścianę, ale jego dotychczasowa obojętność zniknęła. Wyciągnął z kieszeni plik papierów, rysik i zaczął coś obliczać, z roztargnieniem popijając grog. Jednocześnie, ku zaskoczeniu obserwującego go wciąż _don_ Alejandro, de Soto co rusz zerkał w stronę drzwi, jakby oczekiwał gościa.

Dochodziło już południe, więc większość ludzi podniosła się ze swoich miejsc. Dyliżans powinien zjawić się lada chwila i każdy był ciekawy, kto nim przybędzie. Starszy de la Vega, tak jak kilku innych _caballeros_ , oczekiwał na listy z Monterey. Nie na odpowiedź gubernatora, bo ta mogła przybyć dopiero po kilkunastu dniach, ale _don_ Alejandro już wcześniej zadał _señorowi_ Nicolao kilka ważnych pytań i liczył, że teraz otrzyma jego odpowiedź. Ostatnie wydarzenia aż za bardzo potwierdziły obawy starego _caballero_ i pomoc prawnika stała się pilnie potrzebna.

Wjeżdżający do Los Angeles dyliżans był zachlapany niemalże po dach, a ciągnące go konie zwieszały nisko łby z wyczerpania, tak samo jak wierzchowiec uwiązany na lince za wozem. Woźnica na koźle i wysiadający pasażerowie sprawiali wrażenie równie umęczonych, a z całą pewnością byli przemoczeni. Jeden z nich, w którego stroju z trudem dawało się rozpoznać mundur pod plamami błota i brudu, wyciągnął z wnętrza dyliżansu skórzaną torbę i ruszył w stronę sierżanta.

– Poczta z Monterey – powiedział z wysiłkiem.

– _Alcalde_ jest w gospodzie! – Mendoza cofnął się pospiesznie, torując kurierowi przejście pomiędzy gapiami. Ludzie rozsuwali się na boki, pozwalając przejść podróżnym, ktoś nawet podtrzymał jednego z nich, gdy przybysz potknął się na stopniach werandy.

– Co u dia…? – pytanie uwięzło de Soto w gardle, gdy kurier postawił przed nim swoją torbę. _Alcalde_ już bez słowa podsunął przybyszowi stojący w pobliżu stołek. – Siadaj, żołnierzu – polecił. – _Señora_! Grzane wino!

– Już niosę! – Antonia już nalewała z garnka parujący płyn. – Wypijcie, żołnierzu i złapcie oddech.

– _Gracias_ , _señora_ … – Kurier ujął kubek drżącymi dłońmi. – _Gracias_ …

– Co się ci przydarzyło, żołnierzu? – Mimo wszystko de Soto nie miał zamiaru czekać zbyt długo na wyjaśnienia. Mokre ubrania przybyłych sugerowały, że dyliżans spotkał na swej drodze coś poważniejszego niż zwykła ulewa.

– Wy jesteście _alcalde_ tego pueblo? – Jeden z przybyłych nie dał kurierowi dojść do słowa.

– Tak, _señor_. _Don_ Ignacio de Soto, _alcalde_ i królewski wysłannik na teren Los Angeles. Czy chcecie mi o czymś powiedzieć?

Ostry ton i szlachecki tytuł chyba spełniły swoje zadanie, bo gość cofnął się o pół kroku.

– Powinniście wiedzieć, _alcalde_ , że burze rozmyły szlak z Monterey – wyjaśnił znacznie bardziej ugodowym tonem. – _Arroyos_ są tak pełne, że niewiele brakowało, a nurt porwałby nas z całym dyliżansem. Woda wezbrała, gdy przejeżdżaliśmy i chyba tylko cud sprawił, że udało się nam wydostać.

– Nonsens! – prychnął de Soto niemalże odruchowo. – Chyba wasz woźnica…

– Wybaczcie, _alcalde_ , ale coś takiego już się zdarzało – odezwał się _don_ Hernando. – Moja bratanica, Dolores, omal nie utonęła swego czasu właśnie w takim wypadku. Jej dyliżans zaskoczyła i uniosła fala w _arroyo_.

– Nie wiedziałem nic o tym. – Ignacio przez moment musiał być faktycznie zaskoczony, bo zignorował to, że _caballero_ wtrącił się do jego rozmowy. Ale tylko przez moment. – Skoro coś takiego się już wydarzało, _don_ Hernando, czemu im nie zaradzono?

– Ależ zaradzono! – oburzył się _caballero_. – Większość przejazdów przez _arroyo_ jest utwardzona, by ułatwić przeprawę nawet gdy w korycie stoi woda. Co rzecz jasna nie oznacza, że ostatnie burze nie mogły ich rozmyć – zastrzegł się od razu. – A i sama fala jest niebezpieczna, gdy zaskoczy podczas przeprawy.

De Soto tylko pokiwał głową i rozejrzał się po gospodzie. Przybysze pozajmowali już miejsca za stołami, kilku z nich zrzuciło z siebie przemoczone kurty czy surduty, a Marisa, Tereza i Juanita roznosiły parujące miski strawy i dzbanki grzanego wina. Niewątpliwie tego dnia dyliżans miał opuścić Los Angeles z opóźnieniem. Jednak uwagę _alcalde_ przyciągnął Macias i jego znajomi, którzy wciąż jeszcze tłoczyli się w jednym z kątów sali, dyskutując ściszonymi głosami. Zapewne znów roztrząsali propozycję publicznych robót, bo co i rusz któryś z nich zerkał w stronę de Soto. Szybko też zauważyli, że Ignacio się im przygląda, bo umilkli, a Jose wyprostował się dumnie. _Alcalde_ tylko skinął dłonią, nakazując mu podejść bliżej, a Macias usłuchał.

– Po niedzieli bądźcie gotowi, by naprawić tamtą przeprawę przez _arroyo_ – poinformował go de Soto suchym tonem. – Zbierzcie narzędzia, kamienie i wszystko, co będzie wam potrzebne. Czy to jasne?

– _Si_ , _alcalde_.

– Dobrze. – Ignacio okręcił się na pięcie. – _Señora_ Antonia, chcę opłacić dla tego żołnierza nocleg i dwa posiłki. – Gdy kurier próbował się podnieść, _alcalde_ położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Odpocznij, żołnierzu, bo nie zajedziesz daleko.

Zmęczony posłaniec zająknął się przy podziękowaniu, ale _alcalde_ już go nie słuchał. Przeszedł do sąsiedniego stołu i tam otworzył torbę. Przesyłki, zapieczętowane i zawinięte w woskowany brezent, nie ucierpiały zbytnio, a przynajmniej sprawiały takie wrażenie, ale plik ogłoszeń i listów gończych był mokry i pozlepiany. Farba, którą były drukowane, musiała być kiepskiej jakości, bo zmieniła się w plamy przesiąkające przez kolejne kartki. De Soto skrzywił się z niesmakiem i wręczył rulon sierżantowi.

– Idź z tym do kuchni, Mendoza. – Wskazał na zasłonę za barem. – Może _señora_ będzie dość uprzejma, by osuszyć to nad paleniskiem.

– _Si_ , _mi_ _alcalde_.

– Tylko dopilnuj, by niczego nie spaliła, przypadkiem czy umyślnie. Chcę wiedzieć, kogo poszukują w Monterey.

– _Si_! – Sierżant złapał papiery i ruszył w stronę kuchni, a _alcalde_ zebrał swoje przesyłki i ruszył do wyjścia, widocznie woląc zapoznać się z listami od gubernatora w zaciszu swego gabinetu.

Obserwujący go _don_ Alejandro odetchnął nieznacznie. Cywilna poczta, wieziona na dachu dyliżansu, ucierpiała znacznie mniej niż torba konnego kuriera, ale i tak pismo _señora_ Nicolao było w paru miejscach ozdobione zaciekami. Na szczęście pozostało nadal czytelne. Prawnik wybierał się w drogę do Los Angeles. Raz, że część dokumentów, o sporządzenie których poprosił go starszy de la Vega, musiała być podpisana osobiście przez _caballero_ , a dwa, że wiele z informacji, jakie Gutierrez miał do przekazania, było zbyt drażliwych, by powierzać je pismu. I tak _don_ Alejandro nie mógł przeczytać fragmentów listuprzyjaciołom w obecności _alcalde_. Nie chciał sprawdzać, na ile deklarowana wobec niego dobra wola de Soto wytrzymałaby polityczną dyskusję, szczególnie że _señor_ Nicolao, nawet będąc bardzo ostrożnym w słowach, był bardziej niż krytyczny wobec części posunięć gubernatora.

Przyjaciele _don_ Alejandro podzielali jego zdanie, że nowiny z Monterey, niezależnie od tego, jaki wpływ będą miały na wiosenne czy jesienne targi, pozostawały polityczną beczką prochu, o której lepiej było nie mówić głośno nie tylko w obecności _alcalde_ , ale i wśród przybyszy spoza pueblo. Dlatego już po chwili _don_ Hernando podziękował _señorze_ Antonii za dzbanek wina i _caballeros_ ruszyli do drzwi.

Odwiązywali już konie, gdy ich uwagę przyciągnął wóz wtaczający się na plac. Podobnie jak dyliżans był ochlapany błotem i podobnie ciągnęły go wyraźnie zmęczone konie, ale to, że jego woźnica, zamiast do gospody, skierował się wprost do bramy garnizonu, było raczej niezwykłe.

– Nie słyszałem, by Ignacio zamawiał dodatkowy proch dla garnizonu – mruknął Diego, wypowiadając na głos to, co pomyślał jego ojciec.

– Tak prochu nie wozili – zauważył starszy de la Vega.

Faktycznie, dotychczasowe transporty z Monterey były osłaniane natłuszczanym czy smołowanym płótnem, a ten wóz był zamkniętym pudłem, podobnym do tych, jakie miewali kupcy czy aktorzy.

– Tym razem mogli – stwierdził _don_ Hernando. – Najszczelniejsze baryłki mogą zawilgnąć, jeśli transport zaskoczy ulewa czy trzeba będzie forsować strumień.

– Jeśli to proch, to gdzie wojskowa eskorta? – odpowiedział mu pytaniem Diego.

Nim _don_ Hernando mu odpowiedział, de Soto wybiegł zza drzwi swego gabinetu. Przez chwilę rozmawiał z woźnicą, i zaraz potem, na machnięcie ręki _alcalde_ , wóz wtoczył się na dziedziniec garnizonu. Sepulveda i Rubio pospiesznie zamknęli za nim bramę, a Molina ruszył niemalże biegiem przez plac do gospody. Przeprosił zebranych na werandzie _caballeros_ i zniknął we wnętrzu, by zaraz wrócić w towarzystwie sierżanta. Podążający za nim Mendoza był dość przestraszony, by nawet nie narzekać, że szeregowiec oderwał go od poczęstunku _señory_ Antonii.

 _Caballeros_ spojrzeli po sobie.

– To jest coś więcej niż dostawa prochu – zauważył da Silva. – _Alcalde_ nigdy wcześniej nie spieszył się do przybyszy.

– Na wysłannika gubernatora to jednak oni nie wyglądają – skontrował Escobedo. – Diego, nie obiło ci się coś o uszy?

– Nie, _don_ Hernando. – Młody de la Vega nie odrywał spojrzenia od zamkniętej bramy garnizonu. – Ignacio nie napomknął nawet słowem, że kogoś oczekuje.

 _Don_ Alejandro zerknął na syna, zaalarmowany jego pełnym namysłu tonem. Diego wydawał się być pogrążony w myślach, jakby porządkował wszystko, co zauważył przez ostatnie dni. Na moment skrzywił się nieznacznie, jakby doszedł do jakiegoś nieprzyjemnego wniosku, ale zaraz rozejrzał się po okolicy.

– Będę musiał zostać w biurze _Guardiana_ , ojcze – powiedział przepraszającym tonem – nie pojadę z wami do hacjendy.

– Zostajemy wszyscy, Diego – odparł _don_ Alejandro. – Jeśli _alcalde_ czegoś od nas zechce, lepiej, byśmy byli na miejscu.

x x x

Późnym popołudniem w gospodzie _doñi_ de la Vega panował tłok. Ciekawość nakazywała kolejnym gospodarzom zostać, by przy szklaneczce wina obserwować, jak dalej potoczą się wydarzenia i roztrząsać, któż mógł i po co zjawiać się w Los Angeles. Na razie jednak było to tylko zgadywanie. Ktokolwiek bowiem przyjechał, nie spieszył się z opuszczaniem garnizonu. Bramę zamknięto na głucho, a na warcie stanęli Landa i Vigil z patrolu Sepulvedy, żołnierze bardziej służbiści od Gomeza, którzy zbywali milczeniem każdą zaczepkę czy otwarte pytanie, wręcz odpędzając najbardziej ciekawych od wrót.

Kiedy zatem _alcalde_ wreszcie zjawił się w gospodzie, zastał tam większość mieszkańców Los Angeles i niemal wszystkich _caballeros_. Diego, siedzący w zacisznym kącie pod ścianą, gdzie spisywał opowieść Adamsa o obyczajach Indian z plemienia Irokezów, miał wrażenie, że de Soto niemalże zatarł ręce z radości, widząc tak licznych zebranych. Ignacio opanował się jednak prawie natychmiast i zamiast przywitać się, czy chociażby zamówić coś u _señory_ Antonii, odstąpił na bok, wpuszczając do gospody Sepulvedę i żołnierzy z jego patrolu. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, dwaj z nich pochwycili Paula Bernarda, dwaj inni – Adamsa, a sam kapral z szacunkiem, ale zdecydowanie poprowadził do wyjścia Annę Bernard z córeczką.

Było to tak niespodziewane, że Domingo zdołał dotrzeć do drzwi, nim _don_ Alejandro podniósł się ze swego miejsca za stołem.

– _Alcalde_ , co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał głośno.

De Soto uśmiechnął się, niezdolny dłużej ukrywać swojej satysfakcji.

– To, że zadbałem o bezpieczeństwo Los Angeles – odpowiedział.

– Aresztując ludzi, którzy chcą się tu osiedlić? Z jakiego powodu?!

– Jakim prawem? – Bernard szarpnął się, wykręcając w rękach trzymających go żołnierzy.

– Opór przy aresztowaniu, doskonale! – De Soto pokiwał głową. – Mam prawo aresztować tutaj każdego, kogo uznam za przestępcę, Angliku! – Zwrócił się w stronę starszego de la Vegi. – Tak samo nie muszę się tłumaczyć z każdej mojej decyzji, _don_ Alejandro!

– Przeciwnie! – Starszy _caballero_ postąpił krok do przodu, chcąc odgrodzić de Soto od wyjścia. – Skoro twierdzicie, że idzie tu o nasze bezpieczeństwo, powiedzcie, co nam zagraża.

– Powiedziałem już, _don_ Alejandro. Nie muszę. – Ignacio postąpił krok bliżej. – A teraz zejdźcie mi z drogi, chyba że chcecie znów odwiedzić celę.

– A wy chcecie znów zamieszek, _alcalde_? – _Don_ Alfredo dołączył do starszego de la Vegi.

De Soto rozejrzał się po zatłoczonej sali gospody.

– Przeciwnie, to co robię, ma na celu zaprowadzenie porządku w Los Angeles – odpowiedział, tym razem już znacznie łagodniejszym tonem. – Mam powody, by zatrzymać tych wędrowców w areszcie, poważne powody. Są poszukiwani listami gończymi za morderstwa i kradzieże.

– Co?!

– Dobrze słyszeliście. Tutaj – rzucił na najbliższy stół plik poplamionych papierów – macie listy gończe. Cała ta trójka jest poszukiwana w pueblach wzdłuż _El_ _Camino_. Możecie sami przeczytać, czego się dopuszczali.

– _Alcalde_ , te opisy mogą pasować do co najmniej kilkunastu osób! – Starszemu de la Vedze wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by stwierdzić, że listy gończe są niemalże nieczytelne. – Nie możecie zatrzymywać tych ludzi na ich podstawie! Nie macie pewności!

– A wy macie pewność, że te listy ich nie dotyczą? – odpalił de Soto. – Zresztą, gdyby byli niewinni, to ten Anglik nie stawiałby oporu, czyż nie?

Okręcił się na pięcie i ruszył do wyjścia, ale w progu zatrzymał się jeszcze na moment.

– Jutro w południe ogłoszę wyrok na tę trójkę. Do tego czasu dzieci pozostaną z matką, jeśli kogoś by to ciekawiło. Chyba, że chcecie, bym już teraz odesłał je do sierocińca? – zadrwił.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze po oniemiałych, zdumionych ludziach i wyszedł. Diego, który wymknął się przez kuchnię, kiedy tylko jego ojciec zaczął rozmawiać z Ignacio, zobaczył, że żołnierze nie tylko doprowadzili Bernardów już na dziedziniec garnizonu, ale i zabrali za bramę ich wóz, łącznie z psem, o ile kręcące się pod murem kundelki były jakąś wskazówką.

Gdy _alcalde_ dotarł do swego gabinetu, bramę zatrzaśnięto i garnizon zmienił się w fortecę pilnowaną przez uzbrojonych wartowników.

CDN.


	4. Rozdział 4 Pogoń za lisem

_**Od autora**_ _: Na dobry początek roku – kolejny rozdział, tym razem dłuższy niż zwykle._

* * *

 **Rozdział 4. Pogoń za lisem**

* * *

Słońce zbliżało się ku zenitowi, gdy z bramy garnizonu wyszedł niewielki orszak. Pierwszy szedł Garcia, niosąc werbel, za nim de Soto, a za nimi kapral Sepulveda i kilku żołnierzy, pomiędzy którymi szła rodzina Bernardów. Paul i jego żona byli skrępowani, dzieci nie miały nałożonych więzów, ale kapral Rojas trzymał je za ręce. Sądząc po jego minie, nie był zachwycony rolą, jaka mu przypadła.

– Co ten de Soto sobie wymyślił? – mruknął _don_ Hernando obserwujący scenę z werandy jednego z domów.

– Coś knuje – zgodził się z nim _don_ Alfredo.

Stojący obok pozostali _caballeros_ tylko pokiwali głowami. Było jasne, że _alcalde_ coś knuł.

 _Don_ Alejandro nie zadał sobie trudu, by się odezwać. Uwagi jego przyjaciół były retoryczne, chyba wszyscy w pueblo wiedzieli, czego chce _alcalde_. Aresztowanie bez powodu niewinnych przybyszy, żołnierze zamknięci w garnizonie i trzymający przez całą noc wartę na murze… Wszystko było jasne. De Soto, jak przed nim Ramone, wymyślił plan, jak pochwycić Zorro i wprowadzał go teraz w życie.

A miał przy tym liczną publiczność, bo wieść o zatrzymaniu rodziny osadników ściągnęła do pueblo każdego, kto mógł porzucić swe zajęcia. Nikt by sobie nie darował, że ominęło go oglądanie kolejnej nauczki, jaką _alcalde_ dostanie od Zorro, więc plac wypełniali podekscytowani ludzie, zarazem niespokojni i pełni oczekiwania na widowisko.

Tymczasem sam _don_ Alejandro z trudem ukrywał zdenerwowanie. Poprzedniego wieczoru Diego wymógł na nim, by był przygotowany tylko na ucieczkę i nie ryzykował wtrącenia się do walki. Nie mógł odmówić słuszności argumentom syna, lecz teraz męczyła go świadomość, że jest bezbronny i w tym starciu może się tylko przyglądać, mając pistolet nie pod ręką, a ukryty w torbie przy siodle Dulcynei.

Idący z garnizonu zatrzymali się na środku placu, a de Soto bezceremonialnie wdrapał się na obmurowanie studni. Krótki werbel uciszył zgromadzonych.

– Ku wiadomości wszystkich tu zebranych… – zaczął _alcalde_. – Na mocy prawa ferowania wyroków nadanego mi przez Jego Królewską Wysokość, króla Hiszpanii Ferdynanda, ogłaszam, co następuje. Człowiek znany w tym pueblo jako Paul Bernard, z pochodzenia Anglik, przybyły do okręgu Los Angeles, za pobicie i próbę zabójstwa królewskiego żołnierza zostaje skazany na śmierć przez powieszenie! – Zszokowane sapnięcie słuchających przypominające jęk, przetoczyło się po placu. Anna Bernard otworzyła usta, jakby do krzyku, ale szarpnięcie za ramię kazało jej zamilczeć. – Dodatkowo za złamanie prawa przejazdu i lekceważenie osób w służbie króla, zostaje ukarany chłostą i konfiskatą mienia…

Starszy de la Vega zacisnął szczęki. Bernardowie nie zasłużyli na taką, bardziej niż drakońską, karę. Coś takiego mógłby orzec Luis Ramone. Jeśli ktokolwiek jeszcze powątpiewał, że _alcalde_ coś zaplanował, musiał w tej chwili zmienić zdanie, bo ten wyrok wręcz błagał o interwencję Zorro.

A de Soto mówił dalej.

– Kobieta znana jako Anna Bernard, za okazany brak szacunku wobec osób w służbie króla zostaje skazana na chłostę.

Anna poruszyła niemo ustami. Ludzie dookoła stali jak wmurowani, pobledli i uciszeni. Mogli cieszyć się, spodziewając interwencji Zorro, ale teraz przeraziła ich surowość kary. Bernardowie byli przecież niewinni. Poprzedniego dnia _caballeros_ zbadali listy gończe pozostawione przez _alcalde_ w gospodzie i przekonali się, że trzeba byłoby dużo złej woli, by uznać, że któryś dotyczy Anglika, jego czarnoskórej żony czy trapera. Samego Willa Adamsa zresztą nie było na placu, jakby de Soto odkładał ogłoszenie jego wyroku na inną okazję.

Ignacio uśmiechnął się lekko na widok poruszenia, jakie zapanowało wśród ludzi i kontynuował.

– Z racji tego, iż kobieta ta jest rasy kolorowej i nie posiada dokumentów potwierdzających jej wolność, jako zbiegła niewolnica…

Ogłaszał swe wyroki na tyle głośno, że uwadze zebranych umknął świst bata. Dopiero, gdy końcówka bicza okręciła się wokół szyi _alcalde_ , przerywając mu w pół słowa, ludzie zrozumieli, że dzieje się coś, na co już czekali. Ktoś nawet zaklaskał, gdy w miejsce spadającego de Soto na obramowanie fontanny zgrabnie wskoczył Zorro.

– Za osobisty upór i znęcanie się nad niewinnymi zostajecie skazani na lanie, _alcalde_ – oświadczył i smagnął biczem plecy de Soto.

Przez moment zapanował chaos. Żołnierze jednak, zamiast atakować banitę, odbiegli na boki, odpychając zgromadzonych. Marco Rojas złapał dzieci pod pachy i pospiesznie wyniósł dalej, czterech szeregowców odciągało z placu szamocących się Bernardów. Zorro zeskoczył z cembrowiny i ruszył za nimi, ignorując leżącego na ziemi _alcalde_ , ale jego okrzyk kazał mu się zatrzymać.

Ku zdumieniu wszystkich zgromadzonych, de Soto nie okazał zdenerwowania. Wsparł się o murek i podniósł, a choć uderzenie bicza musiało go boleć, zdawał się być bardziej niż zadowolony. To było nie tylko zaskakujące, ale i nieoczekiwanie złowróżbne. Zorro musiał zacząć coś podejrzewać, bo zamiast biec za żołnierzami, stanął obserwując swoich przeciwników.

De Soto roześmiał się z wysiłkiem.

– Czujny jak prawdziwy lis! – powiedział. – Umiesz wywęszyć pułapkę, Zorro. Ale tym razem spotka cię los lisa!

Wskazał na bramę garnizonu, a tam, w szeroko otwartych wrotach stał wóz, który dzień wcześniej wjechał do pueblo. Stojący przy nim woźnica na sygnał _alcalde_ otworzył drzwi.

Wóz okazał się być klatką, z której wnętrza wyskoczyły psy. Dwa były czarne, żółtobrzuche, dwa – brunatnoczerwone. Wszystkie miały krótką sierść, załamane, klapiące uszy, wielkie, kwadratowe łby. Były też duże. Może nie zbliżały się rozmiarami do cieląt, ale były znacznie większe niż trzymane w Los Angeles psiaki.

– Znasz je, Zorro? – spytał de Soto. – To łapacze niewolników. Nauczono je tropić tylko jedną zwierzynę. Człowieka. Umieją też zabijać…

Świsnął na niewielkiej świstawce i psy uniosły czujnie łby. Drugie świśnięcie, jeden gest _alcalde_ i wielkie bestie ruszyły w stronę czarno odzianego mężczyzny,

Zorro nie tracił tchu na daremne przekleństwa, nie w tej sytuacji. W czasie swej podróży do i z Hiszpanii Diego de la Vega słyszał kilka opowieści o takich zwierzętach, hodowanych przez właścicieli niewolników i wyszkolonych, by ścigać i zabijać zbiegów. Obiły mu się też o uszy szeptane plotki o ukrytych arenach, gdzie dla rozrywki widzów psy rozszarpywały ludzi, ale aż do tej pory uważał je za ponurą legendę, coś pasującego bardziej do czasów antycznego, zdeprawowanego Rzymu, niż współczesnej Kalifornii. Teraz jednak zrozumiał, że przynajmniej część tych historii była prawdziwa.

Psy zbliżały się powoli, ustawione w półkole, i tylko ktoś całkowicie nieznający zwierząt mógłby uznać, że są przyjaźnie zainteresowane. Dla Zorro ich ugięte łapy, półotwarte pyski, zmarszczone nosy i zjeżona na łopatkach sierść były czytelnym sygnałem, że szykują się do ataku. Na razie jeszcze węszyły intensywnie, pochylając i unosząc masywne głowy, by rozpoznać i zapamiętać zapach zdobyczy, ale wiedział, że zaraz skoczą. A to byłby koniec. Nie miał wątpliwości, że te psy umiały zabijać. Sam ich impet i masa ciała wystarczały, by obalić człowieka z nóg, a na ziemi miały niekwestionowaną przewagę. Zapewne też celowały w gardło i kark, czyli tam, gdzie mogły najszybciej zadać śmierć.

Nie zwlekał więc.

Świsnął bicz i najbliższe zwierzę odskoczyło z bolesnym skowytem. Pozostałe stanęły na moment, zaskoczone i zdezorientowane, ale zaraz znów ruszyły do przodu i Zorro musiał uderzyć po raz drugi i trzeci. Przez moment pomyślał z wdzięcznością o _vaqueros_ i ich umiejętnościach. Jeśli oni umieli przepędzić wilka czy kuguara strzałem z bicza w nos, on mógł tak odstraszyć psy. Jednak wilk czy puma, dzikie, nieufne i obawiające się człowieka nawet pomimo głodu, były innym, łatwiejszym przeciwnikiem niż pies nauczony, że człowiek może być jego zdobyczą. Zwierzęta skowytały, ale nie cofały się, a gdy de Soto zagwizdał po raz kolejny, skoczyły, wiedząc już, kto jest ich celem.

Zorro zrobił unik, pozwalając pierwszemu z psów rozminąć się z nim i uderzyć o mur fontanny. Trzask zderzenia był prawie niesłyszalny w warkocie pozostałych łapaczy. Drugi i trzeci po raz kolejny dostały w nos, i na moment ból i oszołomienie wytrąciły je z ataku. Zderzyły się ze sobą i padły na ziemię, odgryzając się na oślep jeden drugiemu.

Czwarty pies uniknął uderzenia i skoczył na Zorro. Mężczyzna zdążył tylko opaść na jedno kolano i zasłonić lewą ręką szyję. Łapy uderzyły w jego pierś z taką siłą, że aż się odchylił w tył, potężna, ośliniona paszcza zacisnęła się na przedramieniu. Pomimo bólu banita nie próbował się wyrwać. Nie chciał ryzykować rozszarpanych mięśni. Nim pies puścił jego ramię, by poprawić chwyt, rzucił bicz i wyszarpnął nóż z cholewy. Nienawidził zabijania, nieważne, ludzi czy zwierząt, ale w tej walce nie mógł postąpić inaczej i łapacz ze skowytem rozwarł paszczę, gdy ostrze znalazło jego serce.

Ale zanim Zorro wstał, drugi pies uderzył w niego z boku i tym razem zdołał go przewrócić. Potoczyli się razem po piasku, zwierzę i człowiek, jeden próbując dosięgnąć gardła, a drugi utrzymać go od tego gardła z daleka. Kolejny pies doskoczył sekundę później, chwytając za nogę banity i unieruchamiając walczących. Zorro krzyknął, pierwszy raz od momentu, gdy zaczęła się walka. Wydawało się, że tym razem zginie.

Tornado wypadł z zaułka słysząc głos swego pana, a zszokowani, oniemiali ze zgrozy ludzie na placu ledwie zdążyli uskoczyć z drogi potężnemu wierzchowcowi. W tym samym momencie psy nieoczekiwanie odskoczyły od swej zdobyczy, potrząsając głowami i zaczęły kręcić się w kółko, skamląc i poszczekując. Zorro poderwał się na nogi. Utykał, pelerynę miał rozdartą, a poszarpana koszula odsłaniała krwawe szramy. Zanim de Soto zdołał ponownie gwizdnąć i poszczuć psy, Zorro wskoczył na siodło i pognał do wyjazdu z Los Angeles, pozostawiając za sobą chaos i zamieszanie, bo nie tylko łapacze _alcalde_ porzuciły walkę, ale i wszystkie inne zwierzęta w pobliżu, wolne, uwiązane czy zamknięte w kojcach i klatkach, z niewiadomej przyczyny wpadły w popłoch.

– _Madre_ _de_ _Dios_ – wyszeptał _don_ Alejandro.

W tej chwili przeklinał, że uległ namowom syna i nie miał pistoletu na podorędziu. Starczyłby strzał, by było mniej o jednego łotra na świecie. Użyć psów? I to takich psów? Skąd de Soto sprowadził te bestie? Teraz starszy de la Vega zrozumiał, skąd wzięła się ta zaskakująca ustępliwość _alcalde_ w ostatnich dniach i jego niezwykle dobry humor. Musiał dostać wiadomość, że przygotowana znacznie wcześniej zasadzka lada dzień się zamknie, bo psy dotrą do Los Angeles.

A walka jeszcze się nie skończyła, bo zanim Zorro zniknął za bramą pueblo, _alcalde_ wydawał rozkazy. Dwóch mężczyzn pochwyciło na smycze zdezorientowane ucieczką ofiary zwierzęta, a z budy na wozie, ku tym większemu przerażeniu _don_ Alejandro, wyprowadzono jeszcze trzy inne, w których _caballero_ rozpoznał bloodhoundy. Mniej masywnie zbudowane, były równie, jeśli nie bardziej niebezpieczne. Nim zza bramy garnizonu wyjechali żołnierze, de Soto już podsuwał ogarom pod nosy zakrwawione strzępy czarnego jedwabiu. Bloodhoundy zaskowytały, nisko, prosząco, i zanim zebrani na placu zdołali otrząsnąć się z szoku, tropem Zorro ruszyła cała kawalkada. Psy, ich opiekunowie i żołnierze z de Soto na czele.

– _Madre_ _de_ _Dios_ – powtórzył starszy _caballero_.

Nie wątpił, że te niewolnicze psy potrafiły wytropić swoje ofiary, a o bloodhoundach wiedział, że umiały iść za tropem całymi dniami. Jeśli Zorro pojechał do jaskini…

W tłumie przestraszonych, zdezorientowanych ludzi mignął mu nagle Felipe. Pospiesznie ruszył w jego kierunku.

– Jedź do hacjendy i zablokuj jaskinię – polecił.

Felipe, który właśnie odwiązywał swoją Pinto spod biura, spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

– Zablokuj zewnętrzne wejście i ostrzeż Victorię – powtórzył _don_ Alejandro. – Te psy to ogary, Zorro nie może wrócić do kryjówki.

Felipe gwałtownie potrząsnął głową i wskazał na _don_ Alejandro.

– Nie mogę. Nie dojadę tak szybko, rozumiesz?

Chłopak zawahał się, ale potaknął. Wskoczył na siodło i pognał. _Don_ Alejandro przez moment odmówił w myśli krótką modlitwę, by udało mu się zdążyć do hacjendy przed Diego. Być może zamknięcie zewnętrznego wejścia do jaskini skazywało Zorro na śmierć, ale było jedyną szansą na ocalenie Victorii i Clary.

Starszy _caballero_ wrócił już spokojniejszym krokiem na plac i skierował się do stajni gospody, gdzie zostawił swoją Dulcyneę. Tam jednak czekała na niego niespodzianka.

– _Señor_ de la Vega… – Stojący w drzwiach zmartwiony sierżant Mendoza nerwowo obracał w dłoniach czako. – Z rozkazu _alcalde_ mam dopilnować, byście pojechali w pościgu.

– Czy tylko ja, sierżancie?

– Nie, Alejandro. De Soto chyba chce mieć nas wszystkich za świadków swojego zwycięstwa – odezwał się ponurym tonem _don_ Hernando. Za nim, przy już osiodłanych koniach, stali także inni _caballeros_. Da Silva, Oliveira, de Cabon… Wszyscy, którzy byli obecni w Los Angeles. I wszyscy pilnowani przez żołnierzy.

– Dokąd mamy jechać?

– Powiedział, że za pościgiem, _don_ Alejandro – odparł Mendoza zrozpaczonym tonem.

x x x

Zorro zatrzymał Tornado i rozejrzał się dookoła. Z miejsca, gdzie się znajdował, miał doskonały widok. Z jednej strony Los Angeles, domy jak garść kamieni rzuconych po środku równiny, połyskujące bielą ściany kościoła i mury garnizonu. Po drugiej stronie otwierały się wyloty dolin i kanionów. Pastwiska, sady i pola uprawne przypominały patchworkową kołdrę, jaką widział w wozie Bernardów.

Nie miał jednak siły, by podziwiać to całe piękno. Zadrapania i otarcia piekły, noga pulsowała bólem, zesztywniała i chyba spuchła, pogryzione przedramię rwało, strzępy koszuli przykleiły się do ciała, a krople krwi wciąż przesączały się przez materiał i skapywały na łęk siodła i sierść Tornado. Tymczasem Zorro widział wyraźnie, że daleko za nim przez łąkę posuwają się ciemne punkciki.

By poznać, kto za nim jedzie, nie potrzebował lunety. Nie wiedział, kto jest w bardziej oddalonej grupie, być może byli to żołnierze stanowiący wsparcie dla oddziału _alcalde_ , choć wydawało mu się, że widzi tam ojca, ale samego de Soto mógł dostrzec znacznie bliżej. Biel Mariposy, jasny surdut i siwe włosy były widoczne aż z tego miejsca. A najważniejsze dla Zorro były biegnące przed _alcalde_ i jego ludźmi psy.

Na widok tej kawalkadę mógł pogratulować sobie przezorności, że pomimo bólu nie skierował się do jaskini. De Soto zdradził swoje plany jedną uwagą, rzucona tak niedbale przed walką. _Sir_ Edmund wystarczająco często opowiadał o tradycji angielskich pogoni za lisem. I jak to zapamiętał Diego de la Vega, takie polowanie zazwyczaj kończyło się dla lisa bardzo, bardzo źle.

Ale tam ścigano zwierzę, a on, mimo imienia, był człowiekiem. I musiał znaleźć sposób, by skutecznie uciec przed pościgiem. Na pewno nie mógł skryć się w jaskini, bo zdradziłby swoich najbliższych. Na razie ruszył powoli naprzód. Nie mógł się zatrzymywać zbyt długo. Pierwszy cwał z pueblo dał mu przewagę odległości i musiał ją zachować tak długo, jak tylko się da, jednocześnie oszczędzając wierzchowca. Tornado bowiem, choć szybki jak wiatr, którego imię nosił, i wytrzymały, był żywą istotą, i prędzej czy później musiał się zmęczyć. Co prawda goniące za nimi psy zmęczą się także, ale dla nich zapach był wciąż widocznym śladem, za którym podążą do końca.

Po raz pierwszy poczuł ukłucie strachu. Kiedy Ramone prowadzony przez tropiciela Szare Skrzydło jechał tropem Tornado, Zorro mógł liczyć na ludzką pomyłkę w odczytywaniu śladu przez Indianina, choć ten sprawiał wtedy wrażenie jasnowidza, a później pomogła mu ludzka wdzięczność i honor. Dla psów jednak liczyło się tylko polecenie i zapach. Co gorsza, uświadomił sobie nagle, ten pościg nie mógł skończyć się tu i teraz, bo jeśli nawet udałoby mu się zmylić ogary gdzieś w kanionach i sprawić, że zgubią trop, nie oznaczało to, że mógłby wrócić do Los Angeles. Wiedział przecież, że w obu swoich postaciach, jako Diego de la Vega i jako Zorro, będzie dla tych zwierząt pachniał tak samo. Pot, krew, mydło, którego używał do kąpieli, chemiczna woń odczynników z laboratorium, którymi przesiąkły zarówno rękawice Zorro, jak i ubrania Diego, to wszystko sprawiało, że niezależnie od stroju, jaki miał na sobie, był dla nich tą samą osobą. Był tego pewien. Sam przecież, podczas poszukiwań Victorii w _El_ _Niño_ _Viejo,_ przekonał się, jak wyraźne potrafią być zapachy.

Nie mógł dalej uciekać na oślep. Stracił na placu bicz i nóż, ale wciąż miał swoją szpadę, niezbyt przydatną w walce z psami. W torbie przy siodle tkwiła niewielka kusza, równie mało pomocna, i pistolet. Miał też wciąż nieznużonego konia, szybkiego i wyszkolonego do walki. Musiał wygrać to starcie. Zapewne _don_ Alejandro ostrzegł już Victorię, by szykowała się do ucieczki, ale on nie mógł pozwolić, by jego żona i córka tułały się gdzieś po Kalifornii. Nie mógł. Musiał wymyślić plan, i to skuteczny plan. Powtarzał to sobie, odrywając kolejny strzęp jedwabiu od podartej peleryny i okręcając wokół pogryzionej ręki, by zmniejszyć krwawienie.

x x x

– _Alcalde_ , czy koniecznie musimy z wami jechać? – odezwał się _don_ Alfredo.

Niemłody _caballero_ sprawiał wrażenie zniesmaczonego i znużonego całą sytuacją. Niewątpliwie godziny spędzone w siodle, bez postoju, jedzenia czy picia, podczas gdy był przygotowany tylko na krótki wyjazd do pueblo, mocno dały mu się we znaki. Nie mówiąc już o niechęci do samego pomysłu pościgu za Zorro.

De Soto obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Musicie. Chcę, byście mogli zaświadczyć – odparł chłodno.

Jadący niedaleko _don_ Alejandro na moment przymknął oczy, słysząc jadowity ton tej wypowiedzi. Ta pogoń była dla de Soto chwilą triumfu, rewanżem za ostracyzm _caballeros_ i wszystkie upokorzenia, jakich doświadczył ze strony Zorro.

De la Vega poprawił się w siodle i dyskretnie rozejrzał dookoła. Tak jak podejrzewał, inni _caballeros_ wyglądali równie, jeśli nie bardziej markotnie niż da Silva. Co ważniejsze, tak samo ponurzy byli żołnierze. Przez godziny, które minęły od zdarzeń w pueblo przekonali się już jak dobre są te tropiące psy i z każdą chwilą upewniali się, że tym razem Zorro nie zdoła zgubić pogoni. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy jeździec w czerni pojawił się w Los Angeles, przestał on być nieuchwytnym duchem, który znikał po opuszczeniu pueblo. Mendoza pocieszał się przez jakiś czas, że przecież i sam Szare Skrzydło ostatecznie nie zdołał wytropić Zorro, ale pogardliwe prychnięcie de Soto, porównujące Indianina z psami, zamknęło mu usta. Tym razem pościg miał iść do końca.

Jak długo jeszcze? Zorro był ranny, być może nawet poważnie, więc na ile jeszcze wystarczy mu sił, by uciekać? Starszy _caballero_ nie wiedział i podejrzewał, że inni też się nad tym zastanawiają. De Soto przestał już mieć nadzieję, że banita doprowadzi go do swojej kryjówki, bo widać było, że zataczają ogromne koło. Zorro kluczył i krążył po kanionach, kilka mil przebył brzegiem jeziora, kilka dalszych z nurtem strumienia, przemykał się po pastwiskach, raz nawet przegonił ich przez skalne osypisko, doprawdy jak prawdziwy lis. Na razie jednak wszystkie jego wybiegi pozostawały bezskuteczne. Bloodhoundy czasem się zatrzymywały, czasem wahały, ale ostatecznie podejmowały znów trop. Zarówno one, jak i psy–łapacze nie wyrywały się już do przodu tak, jak na początku, kiedy widać było, że świeży zapach ofiary doprowadza je do szaleństwa, ale wciąż były chętne, by gnać przed siebie.

x x x

Zorro ocknął się, czując, że spada. Był zmęczony, może nie tak, jak kiedyś mu się już zdarzyło, ale dostatecznie, by na moment zasnąć w siodle. Poderwał się i rozejrzał czujnie, nasłuchując, jednak dookoła wciąż panowała cisza. Psy odzywały się, ale dość daleko, więc miał jeszcze chwilę czasu, by zaplanować następne posunięcie.

Słońce przechyliło się już mocno na zachód, co oznaczało, że ucieczka zajęła mu niemal pół dnia. W jej czasie próbował wszystkiego, co mogło zmylić psie nosy. Jechał przez wodę, stojącą i płynącą, wjeżdżał pomiędzy owce i krowy, raz nawet, mimo rwącego bólu w zranionej nodze, posłał Tornado przez skalny labirynt, a sam ominął go pieszo, wspinając się i zsuwając po zboczu. Wszystko na nic. Nie pomogły nawet zioła, zerwane i wtarte w buty i końskie kopyta. Ogary szły cały czas jego tropem, a próbując je zmylić, tylko tracił przewagę odległości. Ile razy wyjeżdżał na otwartą przestrzeń i oglądał się za siebie, mógł wypatrzyć konną kawalkadę na szlaku, który przemierzył, coraz bliżej i bliżej.

Domyślał się, że psom sprzyjała pora roku i pogoda. Z pewnością tropiły go nie tylko po śladzie na ziemi, ale i za górnym wiatrem, a na nieszczęście dzień był bezwietrzny, dość ciepły i mglisty. W nieruchomym, wilgotnym powietrzu zapachy rannego człowieka i spoconego konia musiały się dla nich unosić w powietrzu niczym jaskrawa wstęga. Może byłoby w stanie zatrzeć je naprawdę wielkie stado spłoszonych krów, z jego własną wonią potu i obornika, ale żadnego takiego Zorro nie napotkał i wiedział, że nie napotka. To nie była ta pora roku, by _vaqueros_ gromadzili zwierzęta. Co więcej, młode pędy szałwii i bylicy były jeszcze zbyt mało wonne, by mógł skutecznie zamaskować nimi utrwaloną w psiej pamięci woń krwi i prochu.

Teraz, późnym popołudniem, Zorro zmęczył się już i stracił siły, a przyschłe zadrapania i pokąsania pulsowały nieprzyjemnym gorącem i bólem. Noga spuchła, i musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że prawdopodobnie stracił na tej wyprawie nie tylko pelerynę i koszulę, ale i swoje ulubione buty, bo być może jednego nie zdoła zdjąć bez rozcięcia cholewy. Skrzywił się, zdając sobie sprawę, że myśli o zniszczonym ubraniu, by uciec w ten sposób od świadomości swojej sytuacji. Zaczynało mu już brakować pomysłów na zatarcie śladu. Co gorsza, coraz bardziej czuł się właśnie jak ścigany lis, a był świadomy, jak niebezpieczny mógł się być dla niego taki stan umysłu. Strach, który nakazał mu w pierwszej chwili ucieczkę jak najdalej od pueblo i odsadzenie się na mile od pościgu, znów wracał, a z nim poczucie paraliżującej bezradności. Mógł wspinać się, mógł gnać, mógł spróbować przepłynąć jezioro, ale pogoń cały czas się do niego zbliżała.

Lęk podsuwał mu przekonanie, że pozostała już tylko jedna szansa. Zaatakować. Zawrócić i uderzyć na ścigających. Ale rozsądek podpowiadał, że taki atak, zrodzony z desperacji, ma niewielkie szanse powodzenia. Z de Soto pewnie był Sepulveda i inni jego żołnierze, a na pewno były psy. Wjeżdżając między nich zmieniał tylko jedno. Zamiast ginąć jak zagoniony w kąt lis, umierał w walce. A może i nie w walce, może na koniec psy go po prostu rozszarpią pod nogami _alcalde_.

Otrząsnął się po raz kolejny, gdy uświadomił sobie, o czym myśli. Victoria powiedziała kiedyś, że gdy sytuacja zaczyna robić się poważna, on, Zorro, zaczyna zachowywać się jak pełen patosu aktor w tragedii. Wtedy wziął to za próbę odwrócenia uwagi i rozładowania humorem napięcia, lecz teraz docenił ukryte w tym ostrzeżenie. Zmęczenie, ból i poczucie osaczenia musiały wpłynąć na niego bardziej, niż się spodziewał, skoro rozważał, jak dojdzie do tego, że de Soto zerwie mu maskę. Mimo tej świadomości, myśli, raz odpędzone, powracały uparcie. Gdzieś w zamroczonym głodem i zmęczeniem umyśle wciąż powstawały obrazy tego, jak może skończyć się ten pościg, przewidywania nieuchronnego bólu, ciemności i poczucie końca, tak silne, że aż zatrzymał się nad rzeczką, by zmoczyć twarz wodą, orzeźwić się i raz jeszcze spróbować poszukać wyjścia z sytuacji innego niż jego śmierć.

Woda pomogła na chwilę. Jej chłód koił zranione ramię i nogę, pozwalając myśleć już nie o tym, jak zła jest sytuacja, ale o tym, czym jeszcze mógł się bronić.

x x x

Idące po tropie Zorro bloodhoundy coraz częściej popiskiwały z ekscytacji i tak jak na początku pościgu zaczynały szarpać smycze. Dla jadących z nimi ludzi był to wyraźny znak, że ślad jest coraz świeższy i są coraz bliżej ściganego. Przez ostatnią milę Zorro nie próbował już nawrotów czy kluczenia, wjechał w gardziel kanionu i jechał coraz wyżej. Jeśli liczył, że ukryje się w skalistym terenie, mylił się, ale każdy z _caballeros_ i niejeden z żołnierzy miał nadzieję, że to tylko element jego kolejnego planu, który pozwoli mu wydostać się z niebezpieczeństwa.

Dolina skończyła się i stroma ścieżka wyprowadziła jadących na zbocze wzgórza, a potem dalej, na następne i następne. Wreszcie jadący stanęli przed skalną ścianą i spadającym z niej wodospadem. Tu szlak stawał się zbyt wąski, by nim jechać, można było tylko wędrować pieszo, prowadząc konia za sobą, jeśli ktoś chciał się wydostać wyżej. Zachodzące słońce oświetlało wyraźnie urwisko i czarno odzianą postać stojącą nad przepaścią. Zorro wdrapał się na skalną półkę przy wodospadzie, gdzie można było dosięgnąć go tylko kulą i tam czekał na swoich prześladowców. Zerwał się lekki wiatr i w jego podmuchach czarna, poszarpana peleryna banity przywodziła na myśl sztandar pokonanej armii.

 _Don_ Alejandro zamarł. Co jego syn wymyślił? Po co tu na nich czekał? Podejrzewał, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź na te pytania. Diego, Zorro, miał za dużo aktorskiego zacięcia i za bardzo kusiły go patetyczne role i teatralne gesty, by jego ojciec mógł być spokojny. To zapewne miała być jakaś sztuczka, ale zapowiadała się na coś bardzo dramatycznego.

Tam, gdzie zaczynała się prowadząca w górę ścieżka, został Tornado. Ogier nie stał spokojnie, lecz tulił uszy i nerwowo uderzał w ziemię kopytem. Czekał. Przy jego siodle połyskiwała srebrem rękojeść szpady Zorro i już samo to było dla _don_ Alejandro wskazówką, że jego syn planował coś nieprzyjemnie niebezpiecznego.

Jednak de Soto nie miał takich wątpliwości. Ostatecznie dogonił Zorro, być może także wreszcie odkrył jego kryjówkę, i tylko jedno dzieliło go od upragnionego triumfu.

– Spuścić psy! – polecił i uniósł do ust gwizdek, by dać im sygnał do ataku.

To, co się stało chwilę potem, sprawiło, że żołnierze i _alcalde_ oniemieli. _Caballeros_ wystarczająco często widzieli dzikie konie, by się móc spodziewać czegoś takiego, ale de Soto, mieszkaniec miasta, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Od zarania dziejów wilki próbowały podkradać się do tabunów, a ogiery broniły klaczy i źrebiąt. Atakujące psy nie były więc dla Tornado niczym innym, jak właśnie wilkami, które zagrażały komuś należącemu do jego stada, więc natknęły się na przeszkodę w postaci jego zębów i kopyt.

Pierwszy z bloodhoundów wyleciał w powietrze ze skowytem, kopnięty tak, że przez szum wodospadu przebił się trzask kości, drugi potoczył się po ziemi i odczołgał ciągnąc za sobą zgruchotane łapy i skomląc. Trzeci zdążył odskoczyć i oszczekiwał ogiera z bezpiecznej odległości. Psy łapacze przez chwilę stały zdezorientowane. Nauczone atakować zdobycz na dwóch nogach, były bezradne wobec przeciwnika mającego cztery. Kiedy Tornado kłapnął zębami w ich stronę, odskoczyły, kuląc ogony. Może i były psami do polowań, ale zdążyły się nauczyć, że od końskich kopyt i zębów należy trzymać się z daleka. Niewiele im to pomogło, bo ogier ruszył na nie ze zjeżoną grzywą i bojowym wizgiem, uderzając przednimi kopytami i kąsając. Udało mu się stratować jeszcze jednego psa, nim pozostałe dwa podkuliły ogony i uciekły między skały, gdzie nie mógł ich dosięgnąć.

Na wszelki wypadek, bez rozkazu, żołnierze rozjechali się na boki, by rozwścieczony ogier nie ruszył teraz na nich. _Alcalde_ chciał podążyć za nimi, ale Mariposa nagle odmówił posłuszeństwa swemu jeźdźcowi, bocząc się i stając dęba.

De Soto z trudem opanował wierzchowca i zaczął wykrzykiwać rozkazy. Tornado zniknął już wśród skał, ale można było jeszcze dosięgnąć jego pana. Jednak Zorro na urwisku nie czekał na swoich prześladowców. Gdy obejrzeli się w jego stronę, stwierdzili, że banita wdrapał się jeszcze wyżej i jest o krok od zniknięcia za skalnym załomem, gdzie zapewne była jego kryjówka.

 _Alcalde_ zaklął na ten widok, wyszarpnął pistolet zza pasa i strzelił, choć wydawało się mało prawdopodobne, by strzał był celny. Koło głowy Zorro uniósł się obłoczek pyłu i posypały skalne odłamki. Któryś musiał go trafić, bo banita zachwiał się i stracił równowagę na wąskiej ścieżce, zsuwając się z występu. Zdążył chwycić się krawędzi i zawisł, gorączkowo drapiąc po skale czubkami butów w poszukiwaniu podparcia. Przez szum wodospadu wydało się _don_ Alejandro, że słyszy jęk, ale to było niemożliwe, jego syn był za daleko, by mógł go usłyszeć.

– Szybciej! – jęknął ktoś z patrzących, może blady z przerażenia Mendoza.

De Soto nie tracił czasu. Wyrwał najbliższemu z żołnierzy muszkiet i złożył się do strzału, celując do bezradnego przeciwnika.

– Nie! – wyrwało się starszemu de la Vedze. Nie wiedział, co jego syn zaplanował, ale to nie mogło być to! Nie mógł pozwolić strzelać do siebie niczym do uwiązanej kaczki!

Ponaglił konia, chcąc wjechać na _alcalde_ i podbić mu rękę, gdy jeden z ocalałych łapaczy, nieoczekiwanie zjeżony, wpadł nagle pomiędzy niego a de Soto i skoczył w górę, chwytając _caballero_ za cholewę buta. Dulcynea, zaskoczona tym atakiem, z kwikiem stanęła dęba, a jej wizg spłoszył ponownie Mariposę. Strzał huknął, ale w tej samej chwili siwy wałach odskoczył w bok. _Don_ Alejandro zobaczył kolejny rozbryzg odłamków, wysoko nad głową Zorro. Nie, by miało to jakoś pomóc banicie, bo krawędź ścieżki właśnie się ukruszyła i czarna sylwetka spadła wprost w wodospad.

Starszy de la Vega nie miał czasu, by pomyśleć o losie syna, bo w tej samej chwili pies skoczył ku niemu ponownie, przestraszona klacz znów wierzgnęła i musiał poświęcić całą swoją uwagę temu, by utrzymać się w siodle. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu zwierzę go zaatakowało, ale zjeżona sierść i wyszczerzone zęby łapacza nie wróżyły niczego dobrego.

– Zwariował! – krzyknął któryś z żołnierzy.

Pies szczeknął i po raz trzeci skoczył do człowieka, ale w tej samej chwili padł strzał i zwierzę ze skowytem zwinęło się na ziemię.

Sepulveda opuścił muszkiet.

– Czyś ty oszalał, kapralu?! – warknął de Soto. Szarpał się ze swym wierzchowcem, ściągając wodze tak, że wałach zaczął się kręcić w kółko.

– Nie, _alcalde_! To te psy postradały rozum! – zawołał któryś z _caballeros_. – Teraz my jesteśmy ich zdobyczą.

Rzeczywiście, i ostatni z łapaczy, i ocalały bloodhound wpatrywały się w grupę jeźdźców z niebezpieczną uwagą.

– Wziąć je na smycze! – krzyknął Ignacio. Opiekunowie psów wbiegli pomiędzy nie, próbując zapiąć rzemienie, ale zwierzęta uskakiwały im spod rąk. Ponowili próbę i tym razem się powiodło, ale oba psy szczerzyły się i warczały na jeźdźców, tak na _caballeros_ , jak i na żołnierzy.

– Zabrać je stąd! – polecił _alcalde_. Wreszcie zmusił Mariposę do zatrzymania się i ledwie koń stanął, de Soto zeskoczył z siodła i pobiegł do krawędzi, by zajrzeć w głąb wodospadu. Za nim ruszyli pozostali żołnierze i _caballeros_.

Starszy de la Vega podchodził wolniej niż inni, usiłując sprawić wrażenie, że jego uwagę zaprząta wciąż niespokojna Dulcynea. Na szczęście klacz ciągle tuliła uczy i boczyła się, więc miał pretekst, by zsiąść jako ostatni. Nie chciał patrzyć w dół. To, co widział, wystarczało.

– Nic nie widać… – Mendoza odezwał się pierwszy.

– Pewnie woda go wyniosła… – zauważył jeden z żołnierzy.

– Może… Tam! Widzicie?! – Sepulveda wyciągnął rękę. – Tam jest coś czarnego!

– _Madre_ _de_ _Dios_ … – Sierżant z rozmachem zakreślił znak krzyża.

– Zwariowałeś, Mendoza?! – De Soto zauważył jego gest i uznał, że musi zbesztać podwładnego.

– Okazał odrobinę szacunku, _alcalde_! – zaprotestował _don_ Alfredo.

– Banicie nie należy się szacunek!

– Temu jak najbardziej, _alcalde_! – Escobedo włączył się do dyskusji.

 _Don_ Alejandro słuchał ich jakby mimochodem. Wiedział, do czego ta rozmowa zmierza. De Soto chciał ciała jego syna, chciał zerwać maskę Zorro i wystawić jego zwłoki na pokaz całemu Los Angeles. Dla niego pozostawało otwarte tylko jedno pytanie. Czy zdąży uciec, nim _alcalde_ zorientuje się, kim był jego przeciwnik. Czy zdąży ostrzec Victorię i Felipe.

Słońce nie oświetlało stawu u podnóża wodospadu, a woda w nim była po ostatnim deszczu wciąż jeszcze mętna i żółtawa. Rzeczywiście, przy jednym z brzegów kołysało się w niej coś czarnego, co nie przypominało ani pnia, ani kamienia. Peleryna? Koszula? Raczej koszula, mokra i przylepiona do ciała, które zdryfowało na kamienie niesione prądem wody. Widać było odrzuconą w bok rękę, a gdy ktoś się wpatrywał dłużej, mógł w mętnej tafli dopatrzyć się butów. Głowa i barki Zorro znikały pod leżącym na brzegu pniem.

Po krótkiej kłótni _alcalde_ postawił na swoim i _caballeros_ , wraz z całym oddziałem, zawrócili wzdłuż biegu strumienia, by podjechać do stawu i wydostać ciało Zorro. Protesty Mendozy, że jest już późno i wrócą do Los Angeles dobrze po zmroku, de Soto zbył gniewnym warknięciem, że nie może pozwolić, by ciało banity porwały kojoty, tak jak to podobno było poprzednim razem. Ta uwaga nieoczekiwanie poprawiła humor sierżantowi który najwidoczniej przypomniał sobie, jak dla Luisa Ramone skończyła się historia z kanionem Perdido.

To samo przyszło na myśl nie tylko Mendozie, bo i inni żołnierze wymieniali półgłosem uwagi o tamtych wydarzeniach. Ludzie Sepulvedy chcieli wiedzieć, co się wtedy stało, a ich koledzy starali się im to opowiedzieć. De Soto udawał, że nie słyszy, ale kiedy po raz kolejny ktoś wspomniał o armii duchów i powrocie z martwych, nie wytrzymał.

– Nie ma czegoś takiego jak powrót z martwych! – oświadczył. – Jest się martwym, albo i nie! Skoro sam mówisz, Mendoza, żeś podrobił tego trupa, to żywy Zorro musiał przyjść i się z nim zamienić na miejsca, jak nikt nie pilnował!

– No to skąd były wybuchy, _alcalde_? – zapytał Mendoza. Nie sprawiał wrażenia, żeby wyjaśnienie _alcalde_ trafiło mu do przekonania. – Jak nie duchy to zrobiły, to kto?

– Nie wiem! Ale to była tylko kolejna jego sztuczka! A wyście dali mu się zmylić jak banda dzieciaków!

– Mimo wszystko, _alcalde_ … – zauważył _don_ Hernando.

– Tym razem Zorro będzie martwy! I dlatego jedziemy tam teraz, a nie dopiero rano!

 _Don_ Alejandro nie wtrącał się do dyskusji. Wspomnienie kanionu Perdido sprawiło, że poczuł zarazem nadzieję i strach. Teraz dopiero zorientował się, że są prawie na granicy ziem de la Vegów, a strumień, wzdłuż którego jadą, był przez lata ulubionym miejscem wycieczek Diego. Lęk o syna, głód i zmęczenie po długiej jeździe sprawiły, że nie spostrzegł od razu, gdzie się znajdują, ale teraz uświadomił sobie, że Diego, Zorro, musiał znać to miejsce z dokładnością do jednego kamienia. Mało tego. Ile razy on sam, jako chłopak, skakał ze skalnej półki do jeziorka? Z tej samej półki, z której teraz w tak efektowny sposób spadł Zorro? Ile razy krył się w jaskini za wodospadem? Jednak, jeśli taki był plan Zorro, to czemu widział ciało na brzegu? Jaką sztuczkę odgrywał tym razem jego syn?

By dojść do samego wodospadu, trzeba było zsiąść z koni, bo zwierzęta nie były w stanie przedostać się przez głazy i skalne osypiska naniesione tu przez wodę. Słońce już zachodziło i w wąskim, wymytym przez strumień wąwozie z każdą chwilą pogłębiały się cienie, tak że kiedy wreszcie dotarli na miejsce, panował w nim już zmierzch. Tafla stawu była nieprzejrzysta i ciemna, tylko tam, gdzie woda spadała z szumem ze skał, rozchodziły się kręgi białej, wręcz fosforyzującej w mroku piany.

– Skrzesać ogień! – polecił de Soto. Sam dał przykład, wyciągając jakąś gałąź z pozostawionej na brzegu sterty.

Łatwiej było to jednak rozkazać, niż zrobić. Wodospad był mały, ale kotlinkę przesycała wodna mgiełka i krzesane iskry gasły. Żołnierze próbowali, kłócili się półgłosem nad garścią drzazg, a z każdą chwilą robiło się ciemniej. De Soto szybko stracił cierpliwość i ruszył brzegiem do miejsca, gdzie z góry widział ciało Zorro.

Nie było go. _Don_ Alejandro, który przezornie trzymał się z tyłu, by móc się wycofać, nim spostrzegą jego nieobecność, widział, że _alcalde_ dwa razy przeszedł się brzegiem, potykając się o skały, bo jednocześnie zezował do góry, by się upewnić, że trafił w dobre miejsce. Zorro zniknął. Był obdarty z kory pień, był okrągły głaz, ale nie było ciała.

Nie tylko de Soto szperał już nad stawem. Mendoza, Gomez i _caballeros_ także pozostawili ludziom Sepulvedy próby rozniecenia ognia i zabrali się za przeszukiwanie brzegów. Jednak bezskutecznie.

– Przysiągłbym, że to było ciało! Tu, w tym miejscu! – oświadczył de Soto, po raz kolejny wracając do pnia. – On tutaj leżał. Prawda, _don_ Alejandro?

– Owszem, _alcalde_ … – Starszy de la Vega nie widział powodu, by zaprzeczać.

Podniósł patyk, złamał i cisnął na środek jeziorka. W półmroku drewienka były słabo widoczne, ale woda spychała je w stronę brzegu. Za chwilę zakołysały się na falach krok od miejsca, gdzie stali.

De Soto zajrzał pod pień. Było tam niewiele miejsca, może tyle, by zmieścić ludzkie ramiona, ale nie można było powiedzieć, by mógł się tam skryć człowiek.

– Musi tu być… – zamruczał.

– _Alcalde_! Tutaj! – zawołał nagle Gomez. – Tam za wodospadem jest jaskinia!

– Jaskinia! – De Soto obejrzał się na grupkę stłoczoną przy chruście. – Co z tym ogniem?

– Wszystko jest za mokre, _alcalde_ … – odparł Sepulveda.

– No to przeszukasz po omacku tą jaskinię, kapralu! Zostawcie to i ruszajcie, nim będzie całkiem ciemno!

Sepulveda zmoczył się cały, nim udało mu się dostać za spadającą z góry wodę. Dwaj żołnierze, którzy poszli za nim, mieli równie mało szczęścia. Wrócili po kilku chwilach.

– To tylko wnęka w skale, _alcalde_ – zameldował kapral.

– Nie może być! Gdzie on się podział?! – Mimo wszystko de Soto nie ciskał się, lecz rozglądał czujnie dookoła, jakby spodziewając się, że wypatrzy Zorro ukrytego za jakimś załomem.

– Albo żyje i umknął, _alcalde_ – zauważył _don_ Alejandro, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał spokojniej, niż on sam się czuł – albo jego ciało leży na dnie stawu.

– Leżał tu na brzegu! – De Soto wskazał na pień.

– Więc zsunął się głębiej. Woda mogła go ściągnąć.

– Nie znajdziemy go bez ognia, _alcalde_. – Escobedo włączył się do rozmowy.

 _Alcalde_ rozejrzał się dookoła, szarpiąc nerwowo brodę. Z każdą chwilą mrok w kotlinie się pogłębiał. Dookoła kolory już się zatarły, gdy spojrzał w górę, widział, że niebo zaczyna nabierać ciemnobłękitnej barwy. Zapadała noc.

– Wracamy! – rozkazał.

Nie ukrywał swojej irytacji, a _caballeros_ i przynajmniej część żołnierzy nie skrywała ulgi. Zorro zniknął i choć przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że zginął, jakoś nikt w to nie chciał uwierzyć. Nie po wypadku w kanionie Perdido.

W półmroku konie pozostawione przed wąwozem były jedną prychającą i tupiącą masą. _Don_ Alejandro nie miał kłopotu z odnalezieniem siwej Dulcynei, tak samo jak de Soto swego Mariposy, ale żołnierze przez dłuższą chwilę obmacywali rzędy i grzywy, by ustalić, czyje są wierzchowce. Psy zmęczone pościgiem pokładały się na ziemię, obojętne już na całe zamieszanie.

De Soto stracił resztki cierpliwości.

– Ruszamy! – polecił, spinając konia. – Już!

W ciemności nie było można spostrzec, co się stało, ale Mariposa nagle przysiadł na zadzie, czemu towarzyszył nieoczekiwany zgrzyt wyciąganej szpady i zduszony okrzyk de Soto.

– Proszę o uwagę, _señores_! – Nikt nie mógł pomylić tego głosu. Zmęczony, schrypnięty, ale z całą pewnością to Zorro się odezwał.

– Zorro! – Mendoza nie potrafił powstrzymać okrzyku.

– Do usług, sierżancie. Ale później. Na razie proszę, byście rzucili broń i zsiedli z koni.

 _Don_ Alejandro bez słowa zsunął się z siodła. W mroku nie mógł dostrzec, co się dzieje, ale wyglądało na to, że jego syn wskoczył za siodło _alcalde_ i przyłożył de Soto jego własną szpadę do gardła.

– Bardzo dobrze, _señores_ – mówił dalej Zorro. – A teraz odliczcie głośno do stu i możecie ruszać dalej. _Alcalde_ dołączy do was po drodze. Jeśli go odnajdziecie, oczywiście.

– Nie… – zaczął Sepulveda.

– Kapralu, nie myślcie o strzelaniu, bo _alcalde_ ma szpadę na gardle. Nic mu się nie stanie, jeśli nie popełnicie błędu.

W ciemności niewiele można było zobaczyć, ale siwek de Soto wycofywał się powoli w dół kanionu, aż wreszcie zniknął za drzewami. Do uszu zebranych dobiegł tylko szybki tętent kopyt, gdy Zorro i _alcalde_ odjeżdżali.

– Za nimi! – poderwał się Domingo.

– Spokojnie, kapralu – osadził go Mendoza. – Nie możemy ryzykować życie _alcalde_. _Señores_ , czy ktoś może policzyć?

x x x

W nocnym mroku niewiele można było dostrzec, ale Zorro jechał zdumiewająco pewnie i szybko, jak na kogoś, kto siedzi na końskim zadzie i musi przytrzymywać jeńca. _Alcalde_ raz spróbował się szarpnąć, ale uspokoił się, gdy jego pogromca wzmocnił uścisk i wyszeptał mu do ucha.

– Chcecie jechać przewieszeni przez łęk?

De Soto zrezygnował.

Gdy wyjechali na otwartą przestrzeń, czarny cień pojawił się obok Mariposy. Zorro nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Tornado czekał przy wylocie kanionu, niespokojny i odmawiający opuszczenia swego pana. Jego obecność zmieniała sytuację.

– Zmiana planów, _alcalde_ – oświadczył Zorro swemu jeńcowi.

– Co chcecie zrobić? – Trzeba było przyznać de Soto, że głos mu nie zadrżał przy tym pytaniu.

– Zostawiam was tutaj. Wasi ludzie i _caballeros_ powinni niebawem nadjechać. – De Soto szarpnął się mimowolnie, czując coś zimnego za kołnierzem. – Spokojnie, _alcalde_. To tylko materiał. Ale pomódlcie się, by nikt nie wpadł na pomysł spuszczenia tych waszych piesków ze smyczy.

– Co?

– Macie przy sobie moją koszulę i rękawice, _alcalde_. Woda trochę je zmyła, ale dla psów nadal będziecie pachnieć jak ja… Muszę mówić więcej?

– Ty…

– Cyt! – Zorro skończył krępować ręce _alcalde_ strzępami swojej koszuli i bezceremonialnie zawiązał fular de Soto wokół jego ust. – To, byście ich za bardzo nie nawoływali.

Przeskoczył na siodło Tornado i popędził do przodu. Na razie zmęczenie i ból przestały się liczyć. Zanim żołnierze odnajdą de Soto, zanim wszyscy razem dotrą do pueblo, on mógł jeszcze uwolnić Bernardów i przygotować się do ponownego spotkania z psami.

x x x

Brama garnizonu w Los Angeles była wciąż szeroko otwarta i zachęcająco oświetlona. Po odjeździe _alcalde_ kapral Rojas rozstawił przy niej warty, zaś teraz sam stał przy skrzydle wrót, niespokojnie zerkając na ludzi zbierających się na werandzie gospody _doñi_ Victorii. Został tylko z piątką żołnierzy, a doświadczenie nauczyło go już, że to było o wiele za mało, by zatrzymać mieszkańców Los Angeles, jeśli zdecydowaliby się zaatakować garnizon i uwolnić aresztantów. Na jego szczęście, chwilowo w pueblo brakowało kogoś, kto mógłby wpaść na taki pomysł. De Soto zabrał ze sobą _caballeros_ , a _doña_ de la Vega była w hacjendzie, ku szczerej uldze kaprala. Nie był pewien, jak długo by się opierał dyskutując z nią, zanim otworzyłby areszt i uwolnił więźniów. Żołnierze z garnizonu Los Angeles nie raz i nie dwa sprzeczali się po cichu, kto jest groźniejszy z tej dwójki: Zorro ze swoją szpadą i biczem, czy _doña_ Victoria.

Przy garnizonie zjawił się tylko _padre_ Benitez, by porozmawiać chwilę z uwięzionymi, a potem z żołnierzami. Gdy uzyskał zapewnienie kaprala, że wszelkie wyroki zostały zawieszone do powrotu _alcalde_ , wyraźnie odetchnął i Marco go za to nie winił. _Padre_ był teraz jedyną osobą, która mogła poruszyć mieszkańców pueblo i żołnierz nie wątpił, że kapłan zrobiłby to bez wahania, gdyby życie Paula Bernarda i jego żony było bezpośrednio zagrożone. Na razie jednak, póki był jeszcze ktoś inny, kto mógł im przyjść z pomocą, pokojowe nastawienie _padre_ Beniteza nie było wystawione na próbę.

A skoro o Zorro mowa, to po zachodzie słońca kapral chciał odesłać podwładnych na spoczynek i zostać samemu na warcie. Nie wiedział, kto szybciej wróci do Los Angeles, _alcalde_ z daremnego, jeśli Bóg da, pościgu, czy banita, by uwolnić więźniów, i nie widział powodu, by szeregowcy mieli ucierpieć, gdyby to Zorro zjawił się pierwszy. Jednak jego ludzie nie przystali na takie rozwiązanie i także czekali przy wejściu.

– Dobry wieczór, _señores_.

Rojas odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc ten głos, ale zaraz syknął, gdy Zorro wjechał w krąg światła latarni. Banita wyglądał strasznie. Nie po prostu źle, tak jak wtedy, gdy Mendoza znalazł go na pogorzelisku, ale strasznie. Bez kapelusza i peleryny, rozebrany do pasa, brudny, poznaczony zadrapaniami, szramami i sińcami po starciu. Oczy za maską zdawały się płonąć jakimś gorączkowym ogniem.

– _Alcalde_ jeszcze trochę zamarudzi po drodze, więc przejdźmy do konkretów, _señores_ – oświadczył. – Nie mam dziś czasu na zabawy i pojedynki. Rzućcie broń!

Przez moment Rojas obliczał szanse. Zorro był sponiewierany i bez swego bicza, ale to mogło oznaczać tylko to, że będzie walczył gwałtowniej i brutalniej niż zwykle. A on wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty na starcie z nim i nie mógł narażać swoich podwładnych. Nie, Marco był pewien, że tym razem, kiedy był ranny i gdy chodziło o życie niewinnych ludzi, Zorro nie będzie się patyczkował z żołnierzami.

– Rzućcie broń – powtórzył polecenie banity.

Jego podwładni musieli już dojść do podobnych wniosków, bo nikt się nie ociągał z rozbrojeniem.

– Bardzo dobrze. – Uśmiech Zorro był wyjątkowo krzywy i wymuszony, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć wyczerpanie. – Idziemy do aresztu. Wy przodem, ręce na głowach.

– Kapralu… – zaprotestował któryś z żołnierzy.

– Róbcie, co mówi – uciszył go Rojas.

Areszt, jak zwykle w nocy, oświetlała tylko jedna świeca. W półmroku widać było, że Bernardowie siedzą skuleni na pryczy w swojej celi, a Will Adams wyciągnął się na swojej. Gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł cały orszak żołnierzy, Paul podniósł się i stanął przy kracie.

– Co się…?

– Duża cela, _señores_. – Zorro zignorował jego pytanie. Żołnierze posłusznie skierowali się do pomieszczenia. – Wy poczekajcie, kapralu.

Rojas posłusznie się zatrzymał.

– Weźcie klucze. Zamknijcie kolegów i wypuście gości.

– _My_ _God_ … – Anna patrzyła szeroko rozwartymi oczyma, jak żołnierz otwiera celę. – Kim wy jesteście?

– To Zorro, _señora_ – wyjaśnił kapral. – On…

– Nie, nie, rozumiem… Ale…

– Nie ma czasu na rozmowy – przerwał Zorro. – _Señora_ , proszę zabrać dzieci do kościoła, _padre_ Benitez udzieli wam schronienia. _Alcalde_ nie odważy się złamać kościelnego azylu. Zresztą już jutro powinien oddać wasz dobytek. _Señor_ Bernard, _señor_ Adams, zamknijcie bramę garnizonu od wewnątrz. Drugie wyjście jest przez gabinet _alcalde_.

– Dobrze…

– A Lupa? – odezwał się nagle chłopiec. – Nie pójdę bez Lupy.

– Pies jest w stajni – odpowiedział pospiesznie Rojas. – Możemy go wypuścić.

W stajni garnizonu była nie tylko Lupa. Przy klatce, w której zamknięto sukę, leżały jeszcze dwa niewielkie kundle.

– Poszły stąd! – Tupnął na nie kapral. Odskoczyły, ale zaraz znów przywarowały przy klatce, popiskując cicho. Zamknięta w niej suka odpowiedziała im skomleniem.

– Rozbijcie klatkę – polecił Zorro.

– Zorro?

– Rozbijcie klatkę, kapralu. _Señor_ Bernard zabierze swojego psa, ale nam potrzebne jest jego legowisko i podłoga z tej klatki.

Rojas posłusznie przewrócił już pustą klatkę i kilkoma kopniakami wyłamał deski. Zorro tylko pokiwał głową. Zachowanie psów w stajni i ich zainteresowanie suką potwierdzało to, co zauważył jeszcze przed aresztowaniem Bernardów i na czym oparł teraz swój plan ratunku. Lupa była tutaj uwięziona przez noc i półtora dnia, i choć któryś z żołnierzy okazał się na tyle miłosierny i odważny, że wstawił jej miskę z wodą, brudne dno klatki było dowodem, że nikt w tym czasie nawet na chwilę nie wypuścił jej z zamknięcia.

Ze starym workiem i deskami w rękach kapral, poganiany przez Zorro, ruszył do kwatery de Soto. Bernard i Adams zamknęli już bramę i umieścili antabę na wspornikach.

– Miło, że o nie zadbaliście. Komu mam podziękować? – Zorro spostrzegł, że ktoś przyniósł na biurko _alcalde_ jego kapelusz, bicz i nóż.

– To nieważne – burknął Rojas. – Wiecie, że jutro _alcalde_ znów będzie was ścigał, _señor_ Zorro?

– Wiem. Nie będzie. – Zorro zawadiackim gestem nałożył kapelusz i poprawił jego rondo. Widząc przyglądającego mu się Rojasa, uśmiechnął się, mimo wyczerpania.

– Jak to?

– Zobaczycie. Włóżcie mu do szafy, za ubrania, te deski i szmatę z klatki, tak, by ich za szybko nie zauważył.

– Zorro… – Kapral chyba po raz pierwszy zastanowił się, po co to robi. Przez chwilę przyglądał się trzymanym w rękach przedmiotom. – To przecież…

– Tak, kapralu?

Na twarzy Rojasa wykwitł nieoczekiwanie szeroki uśmiech, upodabniając go do psotnego małego chłopca, który właśnie podkłada żabę do łóżka nielubianej kuzynki. Z gorączkowym pośpiechem ukrył jedną z desek za szufladami komody, rozdarł resztki worka na pół, kryjąc strzępy za koszulami de Soto i wpasował ostatnią deskę w dno szafy, tak, by nie można było jej dostrzec na pierwszy rzut oka. Przymknął szafę i odwrócił się do Zorro, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że banita opiera się ciężko o ścianę.

– Zorro?

Szpada skierowała się w jego stronę.

– Nie podchodźcie, kapralu!

Pod Zorro uginały się nogi i ciężko oddychał. Najwidoczniej chwila spokoju, gdy obserwował, jak kapral podkłada _alcalde_ wonne niespodzianki, była krytyczna dla wyczerpanego walką człowieka.

– Uciekaj, Zorro. – Rojas uspokajająco uniósł ręce i cofnął się pod ścianę, by stamtąd obserwować, jak banita z trudem przechodzi przez okno. Po chwili usłyszał gwizd, tupot kopyt i kiedy odważył się wyjrzeć przez okno, Zorro już zniknął.

Kapral odetchnął z ulgą. Nie musiał próbować aresztowania. Pewnie by mu się udało, bo banita był wyczerpany tak samo, jak po tamtym pamiętnym pożarze, ale Marco wolał nie brać na swoje sumienie losu, jaki spotkałby Zorro po powrocie _alcalde_. Teraz mógł odczekać jeszcze chwilę i pójść do kościoła. Anna Bernard zabrała ze sobą klucze od aresztu.

x x x

 _Don_ Alejandro z niepokojem przyglądał się zamkniętej bramie garnizonu. Było już prawie południe, a de Soto nie opuszczał swojej kwatery. Jego nieobecność można było tłumaczyć zmęczeniem po poprzednim dniu, bo było już późno w nocy, gdy żołnierze natrafili na wierzchowca z _alcalde_ przywiązanym do siodła. Jednak starszy _caballero_ obawiał się, że znużenie jest tylko pretekstem, a de Soto wykorzystuje ten czas, by obmyślić plan nowej pułapki na Zorro. Do tego wyjaśnienia nieobecności _alcalde_ pasowało to, co przekazała mu _señora_ Antonia, że przysłał rano sierżanta po śniadanie, zanim zamknął się w swojej kwaterze i nie miał zamiaru z nikim rozmawiać. Tak, jakby ktokolwiek w pueblo chciał rozmawiać z _alcalde_ , a nie tylko czekał na jego oświadczenie czy wyrok.

Zebrani w gospodzie z całą pewnością nie należeli do takich osób. Mieszkańcy Los Angeles znacznie chętniej przepytywali żołnierzy z wydarzeń poprzedniego dnia. Długi i daremny pościg, w którym Zorro po raz kolejny dowiódł, że jest nieuchwytny, był tematem na wspaniałą opowieść. Trzeba przyznać, że sierżant Mendoza, Sepulveda i nawet Gomez stanęli na wysokości zadania. Rozwodzili się o psach idących po tropie z nieziemską wytrwałością, odnajdujących ślad nawet tam, gdzie wydawałoby się, że nie powinno go być. Opisywali dziki atak Tornado i dramatyczny upadek Zorro w wodospad, a potem jego nagłe pojawienie się w mroku nocy, zaś słuchacze nagradzali ich kolejkami wina.

Starszy de la Vega wiedział niewiele więcej niż inni. Co prawda ostatniej nocy wrócił do hacjendy, zanim Diego zaszył się w jaskini, więc zdążyli chwilę porozmawiać. Jego syn jednak, ranny i zmęczony, mówił niewiele, a z tego, co powiedział, mało było o tym, co przeżył, a więcej o tym, co musi jeszcze zrobić.

Oczywiście wszyscy też wiedzieli, że Zorro zdążył zjawić się w garnizonie i uwolnić Bernardów i Willa Adamsa. Wędrowcy ukrywali się teraz w kościele, razem z Lupą, co poniektórych gorszyło. Inni powtarzali stwierdzenie _padre_ Beniteza, że skoro sam święty Franciszek wędrował w towarzystwie wilka z Gubbio i było to jednym z jego cudów, tym bardziej skromnemu _padre_ z jego zakonu nie wypadało odmawiać schronienia zwierzęciu, którego jedyną winą była miłość do człowieka. Tolerancja _padre_ nie rozciągała się jednak na licznych adoratorów Lupy, którzy, wyrzuceni z kruchty, czekali kornie pod drzwiami. Poniekąd te psy były gwarancją, że Bernardowie nie zniknęli z pueblo. Jak to stwierdził filozoficznie sierżant Mendoza, póki warowały one przed kościołem, póty mieli pewność, że zbiegowie tam są i nie było potrzeby ścigania ich po okolicy. Ktoś próbował wyjaśnić sierżantowi, że Bernardowie z całą pewnością nie odjadą, dopóki w garnizonie zamknięty jest ich cały dobytek, ale Mendoza wydawał się być głuchy na te argumenty.

Dzwon wybił południe i _alcalde_ wynurzył się wreszcie ze swej kwatery. Jego wygląd zdawał się potwierdzać podejrzenia _don_ Alejandro, że zwlekał tam tylko z powodu planu, nie zmęczenia.

Kiedy się odezwał, słyszeli go chyba wszyscy zebrani na placu.

– _Padre_ , nie godzi się, by w domu bożym przebywały zwierzęta – oświadczył, stając przed kościołem.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, wreszcie _padre_ Benitez wyszedł na próg kruchty.

– Nasz Pan stworzył niebo i ziemię – odparł. – Napełnił morza rybami, a powietrze ptactwem. Jest Stwórcą wszystkiego, co żyje. Jakże mogłaby go obrażać obecność jednego z jego stworzeń?

– Nie miałem na myśli tamtego psa, _padre_. – Uśmiech de Soto był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny, nawet jak na niego. – Udzieliliście azylu dwójce, a może trójce morderców.

– Prawo azylu przysługuje każdemu, zapomnieliście o tym, _alcalde_? – _Padre_ wyprostował się dumnie. – Nie do was należy ocena, kto jest jego godzien. Przez czterdzieści dni ci ludzie są chronieni przez sam Kościół i nikt nie może tego zakwestionować.

De Soto tylko szarpnął brodę.

– Niech tak będzie, _padre_ – odpowiedział wreszcie. – Póki ci ludzie są w kościele, nie podlegają mojej jurysdykcji. Nie oczekujcie jednak ode mnie, że zrezygnuję z ich zatrzymania.

– Będziecie musieli, _alcalde_ – odezwał się ktoś nieoczekiwanie.

– Zorro! – De Soto okręcił się w miejscu.

Zorro, w siodle Tornado, stał u wylotu jednego z zaułków.

– Witaj ponownie, lisie! – roześmiał się _alcalde_. – Myślałem, że wczorajszy dzień czegoś cię nauczył.

– To, czego się nauczyłem, pozostanie moją sprawą, _alcalde_ – zaśmiał się Zorro w odpowiedzi. – Pytanie brzmi, czego wy się nauczyliście?

– Że jesteś głupcem, Zorro? – zadrwił de Soto. – Kapralu, wypuścić psy!

Sepulveda pobiegł do bramy garnizonu. Zorro nawet nie drgnął.

De Soto uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu przeciwnikowi. Banita sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego i tak pewnego siebie, jak zawsze. Jakby poprzedniego dnia nie było walki, ucieczki i długiego pościgu. Nawet jego strój się nie zmienił. Czarna koszula i peleryna połyskiwały jedwabiem. Trzeba było dobrze mu się przyjrzeć, by dostrzec, że lewą rękę opiera o łęk siodła nie dlatego, że tak się zdarzyło, ale dlatego, że tak jest mu wygodniej.

Żołnierze musieli być przygotowani na powrót Zorro, bo wybiegli zza wrót jeszcze zanim Sepulveda tam dotarł, a treser wyprowadził ocalałe dwa psy. De Soto uśmiechnął się i gwizdnął.

Psy przebiegły przez plac, ale ku zdumieniu _alcalde_ i przerażeniu patrzących, Zorro nie ruszył się z miejsca. Być może liczył na to, że psy nie spróbują ściągnąć go z siodła, albo że Tornado będzie walczył tak, jak poprzedniego dnia. I rzeczywiście, zwierzęta nagle się zatrzymały w połowie dystansu pomiędzy żołnierzami a banitą. Zebrani na placu widzowie zobaczyli, jak kręcą się w kółko, węsząc intensywnie, aż wreszcie bloodhound ruszył w stronę _alcalde_. Drugi pies wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy atakować wskazanego człowieka, czy iść za innym, bardziej interesującym celem, ale też w końcu podążył za swym towarzyszem. Obydwa stanęły kilka kroków przed de Soto i zaczęły się w niego uważnie wpatrywać.

– Co u diabła?! – zirytował się _alcalde_. – On jest tam! Tam!

Ale psy pozostały niewzruszone. Bloodhound podszedł do mężczyzny i zaczął obwąchiwać jego spodnie. De Soto nie wytrzymał i szarpnął się, ale pies nie dał się odpędzić i węszył dalej. W tłumie rozległy się pierwsze chichoty i śmiechy. Żołnierze stali w bramie, nie wiedząc, czy mają atakować Zorro, czy też odciągać psy od _alcalde_. Wreszcie Sepulveda ruszył nie czekając dłużej na polecenia, ale Zorro najechał na niego koniem i wepchnął pod najbliższy wóz. Inni żołnierze nie mieli więcej szczęścia, lądując na werandach, pod nogami widzów czy w korycie do pojenia koni.

Te parę chwil zamieszania gruntownie zmieniły sytuację de Soto. Już nie tylko bloodhound i łapacz obwąchiwały jego spodnie. By uniknąć stratowania _alcalde_ cofnął się w stronę kościoła i w ten sposób zwrócił na siebie uwagę czekających tam psów. Stał teraz w kręgu większych i mniejszych zwierzaków, zaniepokojony i zdumiony ich reakcją. Wreszcie kiedy niewielki rdzawy kundelek w jednoznaczny sposób objął jego nogę, Ignacio nie wytrzymał.

Kopniakiem uwolnił się od psa i ruszył w stronę bramy. Jednak zwierzęta poszły za nim i już nie tylko ten jeden kundelek próbował na niego skoczyć. Kolejne psy przepychały się, próbowały obejmować łapami i przytrzymywać, aż de Soto, osaczony, zaczął kląć. Słowa jednak uwięzły mu w gardle, kiedy skoczył na niego łapacz. Próbował się uchylić, zrobić krok, ale właśnie kolejny kundelek wepchnął mu się pod nogi i na oczach wszystkich Ignacio de Soto przewrócił się na ziemię, by zaraz zniknąć pod potężnym psem.

Wrzask przestrachu i furii _alcalde_ wstrząsnął placem równie głośno, co śmiechy widzów. Treser przybiegł, złapał za obrożę i spróbował odciągnąć zwierzę, ale pies kłapnął w jego stronę groźnie zębami. To już nie były przelewki, pies nie miał zamiaru dać się odciągnąć od swej zdobyczy, choć widać było, że nie chciał skrzywdzić człowieka. De Soto tkwił teraz w środku przepychających się zwierzaków, kłapiących na siebie pyskami, warczących i skamlących. Widowisko było tak zaskakujące, że nawet żołnierze zamarli w miejscu, a śmiechy zebranych były coraz głośniejsze.

De Soto zdołał się wreszcie podnieść, zakurzony, w rozdartym surducie i z twarzą purpurową z zażenowania i złości.

– I czego się nauczyłeś, _alcalde_? – zapytał głośno Zorro.

 _Alcalde_ spojrzał w jego stronę. Nie wiedział, jak ten przebieraniec tego dokonał, ale był pewien, że nieoczekiwany afekt psów był jego sprawką.

– Skoro tak lubicie psy, sprawiłem, że i one was polubiły. – Banita potwierdził jego podejrzenia.

– Ty… – Widać było, że de Soto nie znajduje słów, by wypowiedzieć swoje upokorzenie i furię.

– To tylko mała lekcja, _alcalde_ – stwierdził Zorro beztroskim tonem. – Mała lekcja, ale następne mogą być bardziej dotkliwe. Uwolnijcie Bernardów, inaczej sprawdzicie, czego jeszcze możecie się nauczyć.

– Nie…

– _Alcalde_ , naprawdę chcecie tłumaczyć się przed gubernatorem, czemu zakochały się w was pieski jego żony?

De Soto, który odrobinę odetchnął, znów spurpurowiał.

– Nie uda ci się to! – warknął.

– Ależ uda. Jak zechcę, to pokochają was też konie.

Tym razem _alcalde_ zbladł, a zduszone śmiechy dookoła umilkły. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że to pogróżka. Zauroczenie psów osobą Ignacio było śmieszne i żenujące, a na dłuższą metę mogło okazać się uciążliwe, ale podobne zachowanie koni stanowiło wyrok śmierci lub kalectwa. Niemal każdy z obecnych co najmniej słyszał o tym, co może się zdarzyć, gdy jeździec zlekceważy instynkty klaczy czy ogiera.

De Soto spojrzał na skupione przy nim psy. Treser przepchnął się pomiędzy nimi i odciągnął łapacza, więc nie groziło mu, przynajmniej na razie, ponowne lądowanie pod ich łapami.

– Wyg… – odchrząknął. Widać było, że ciężko jest mu przyznać się do porażki. Wreszcie przemówił głośno. – Niniejszym, na mocy uprawnień nadanych mi przez króla, ogłaszam, że wszelkie oskarżenia pod adresem Williama Adamsa, Paula Bernard i Anny Bernard zostają uchylone!

Radosny okrzyk przetoczył się przez tłum.

– Ich mienie zostaje im zwrócone, podobnie jak nałożone wcześniej grzywny!

Drugi radosny okrzyk. Tornado zadreptał w miejscu, a Zorro z zadowoleniem poklepał szyję swego wierzchowca.

– _Gracias_ , _alcalde_ – zawołał.

– Nie tak szybko, Zorro. Sierżancie, brać go!

– _Alcalde_ … – Mendoza aż jęknął, ale Zorro nie przejął się poleceniem. Spiął Tornado i pokłusował w stronę bramy, wręcz zapraszając do podjęcia pościgu. To nie mogło pozostać bez odpowiedzi i za chwilę kilku żołnierzy, prowadzonych przez sierżanta ruszyło w pogoń. Za chwilę Gomez wyprowadził też osiodłanego Mariposę i de Soto ruszył za pościgiem. Część psów z entuzjazmem pobiegła za nim.

x x x

 _Don_ Alejandro obserwował z werandy gospody, jak Bernardowie wyruszali w dalszą drogę. Zdążyli uporządkować swój dobytek, przemieszany przez żołnierzy podczas rewizji, a mieszkańcy Los Angeles, zachęcani przez _padre_ Beniteza, pomogli im uzupełnić zapasy. Teraz jechali w stronę bramy, a czworonożni wielbiciele Lupy szli za ich wozem wiernym stadem. Przyczyna ich afektu leżała gdzieś pod budą wozu, pomiędzy Jackiem, a małą Amelią.

– Mimo wszystko dobrze, że odjeżdżają – zauważył spokojnie _don_ Alfredo. – Zorro wprawdzie zmusił de Soto do ich uwolnienia, ale lepiej, by _alcalde_ nie miał już okazji do wymyślenia kolejnej głupoty.

– _Alcalde_ będzie miał jeszcze sporo okazji, by wymyślić coś głupiego – skrzywił się w odpowiedzi starszy de la Vega. – To staje się powoli jego zwyczajem.

– Chciwość jest przywarą.

– Raczej grzechem. Ale za to, co się wydarzyło, zapłacił śmiesznością.

– I zostanie uwieczniony w tej sytuacji, jeśli tylko Diego opisze to w _Guardianie_. Bo opisze, prawda? – spytał da Silva.

– Obawiam się, że w tym wydaniu _Guardiana_ nie będzie artykułu Diego. Wczoraj rano wysłałem go do San Pedro i nie wiem, czy zdąży wrócić. Statek może się opóźnić. – _Don_ Alejandro gładko powtórzył ustalone z synem kłamstwo. Przypomniał sobie, jak ostatniej nocy, przy opatrywaniu lewej ręki, Diego krzywił się na poły z bólu, na poły z niesmaku. Młody de la Vega nie mógł zjawić się w Los Angeles tak długo, jak długo rany będą ograniczać mu swobodę ruchu.

– Szkoda. – Da Silva upił wina. – Mam nadzieję, że zdąży.

– Ja również, Alfredo, ja również. A mówiąc o artykule… Co sądzisz o tym, by zacząć spisywać podobne pomyłki?

– Takie, jak odmówienie prawa do osiedlenia?

Dwaj _caballeros_ popatrzyli na siebie. Ten sposób nie powiódł się przy Luisie Ramone i tym razem też mógł nie zadziałać, nie przy wciąż obecnym gubernatorze, ale zawsze była nadzieja. Kolejny artykuł o wątpliwych decyzjach _alcalde_ , kolejny dokument do pęczniejącej skrzyni… Jeśli któregoś dnia w Monterey zjawi się nowy gubernator, spróbują znowu i wręczą mu pełną listę błędów i nadużyć _alcalde_. A wtedy, być może, będzie to ostatni dzień rządów Ignacio de Soto w Los Angeles.

* * *

CDN.


End file.
